


Excavation

by Guysajer



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ancient Civilization, Evolution, F/M, Saiyans on Earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: A/U: Determined to prove the saiyans were real Chi-Chi endeavors to find the ancient civilization that existed millienia ago on Earth. Despite skepticism she ventures deep into Mt. Paozu to prove the ancient empire actually existed. Yet what she discovers and reveals to the world may not have been for the best. (Go/Chi)
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

The saiyans, a mythical folklore, though signs of their history and culture remained for generations. Long after humanity believed them to be fiction, they are not the works of fiction but by some accounts just lost civilizations. However, thanks to research teams and a large donation of money, there was going to be the largest excavation on a presumed saiyan ruins in history. 

All of this stemming from her family history of having fought against the rumored saiyans generations upon generations ago. It was a harrowing folklore that the only reason the saiyans were defeated was due to strife within their people. Inner fighting and conflict had led to their inevitable defeat, as her people were almost overwhelmed within a matter of months. 

  
But the attacks stopped almost seemingly overnight for no explainable reason which after thousands of years would lead many to question the validity of such a claim. But the head archaeologist and descendant of this proud family folktale would be the one who’d be willing to endure such an endeavor. 

She’d spent her college years preparing her thesis, studying ancient records, museum histories, and private collections in order to build upon this possibility. It had been a dream of hers to prove all the nay-sayers wrong. To shove her finger in their face and say. “HAH, told you so!” So many didn’t believe her and the tradition and legends that had been passed down through her region. But it was soon going to be her turn!

Picturing her expedition of hundreds of workers, people from all over, the largest archaeological exploration in its existence. The fame and recognition would be paramount to a lifetime of riches. Old temples, cave scrawlings, perhaps tools or even a rare skeletal remains could be located in the massive mountain of Mt. Paozu by current geographers, in her area’s culture it was called Oozaru. The massive beast, for it was where the saiyans had come from.

All of her planning, all of her hard work. She was ready to become famous!

And then- everything fell apart. The money promised was never delivered, those who had interest pulled out. All of the news and hype she had tried to build had been brushed under the rug for advancements in new techonology. Who cared about ancient history anyway?

It had been her childhood dream to do this, and she wasn’t going to stop! 

So she had packed herself a backpack filled to the brim with everything she’d need and headed to the mountains. She wouldn’t be proven wrong, she knew she there had to be something there, her family wouldn’t perpetuate a lie for thousands of years without proof. She just had to find it and then she could show up everyone who doubted her.

Chi-Chi had believed it, with every fiber of her being that this would be the moment and documented it as a measure of keeping her sanity and documenting what she had done, a few logs remained from her journey…. 

_ Day 1:  _ The beginning of my new journey, I know the world wants to laugh at me, tell me that I’m wrong. But I just have to start out, I’ll work across the mountain, cutting through half of it in a month if I keep up a good pace. Just keep thinking positive, Chi-Chi, you know you’re right. This is our moment! Go girl! Go girl go!

Those days slowly crept into weeks.

Day 14: Progress is much harder than initially expected, the mountain ranges of Paozu are less traversable then it appears in imagery. Stiff valleys and gorges have slowed my searches for signs of any civilization. I’ll have to scratch off them living in the higher elevations or perhaps having cities cut into the mountains as was originally rumored because there’s little to no vegetation. A little algae and moss, and most wildlife are birds, Barnacle Geese and Arctic ones have many nesting platforms that expose themselves to one side of the sea. But there’s no signs of them being used as a food source because no paths exist. There’s just sheer rock cliff faces that I can barely climb with modern equipment. A race thousands of years old would be impossible to imagine. So I’ll make a change of pace and try several cave systems and avoid spelunking. I’m not going to risk dying in such an uncivilized manner.

Weeks turned into a month.

Day 34: I’ve not had any luck yet. Most of the caves are impassable and I won’t risk climbing through narrow passages and get myself stuck. If there was some clue or possible inklings of life or signs of civilization I might but still nothing. But I’ve noticed that wildlife has gotten down to nothing as I move into the tunnel systems. I’m no fan of spiders and snakes but life seems to be all but barren, a few flies here and there. The odd lizard or bat, but considering the lack of water in this mountain aside from the huge ice peaks that melt and create the small reservoirs that flow into the mountain ranges I can’t imagine there being such a lack of an ecosystem. I have to wonder since there is no stable environment that the saiyans did exist but some event, perhaps cataclysmic act of God or nature caused their end or maybe relocation? Yet I still don’t see anything and it has me worried slightly.

And on it went.

Day 57: I’ve made less than two thirds of the progress I had wanted by a month in. This mountain is pure hell. I’m becoming one hell of a rock climber but the gloves I bought to handle these sharp cliffs are being worn out, I don’t know how much more they’ll last until I have to start wrapping my hands. Scaling this mountain has just become an endurance round and by the time I get to a new location I find the area only becoming harsher and harsher. I’m just stuck with algae water and birds now.

It kept going.

  
Day 72: I’ve given up scaling these rocks, I have to go inside, that's all I can do. I don’t have a scale to weigh myself but I’ve packed on at least twenty pounds of solid muscle. My arms and stomach have never looked better. My poor sports bras are being beat to hell and won’t last another month, so much for tough enough for any woman, lying bastards.

With no end in sight.

Day 85: Who the hell made this stupid mountain? Why is there nothing here and why would anyone believe that some race would make this their home? Seriously how do we have records of battles that possibly coincided with saiyans and yet there’s nothing here? We only know the name because it was a part of my culture not surely a mythos like the Norse pagan gods. They were warriors right, so how does a warrior society manage battles when getting up and down this terrain is nightmarish at best? Sure no one could invade them but who would want to? There’s nothing here, a race needs agriculture and they only have stupid green water and that’s it? How could the stories of ten thousand saiyans descending from this mountain and battling across our ancient lands be true at all? I can’t sustain on this crap, so how did an entire society?! Was this trip just… a big mistake?

She was almost three months into her expedition… all by herself.

“This SUCKS!” She decried like a juvenile being denied her favorite toy. Throwing her empty canteen into the rocky wall outcropping with a metallic clink and thud. Crossing her arms over her chest Chi-Chi pouted much like the tantrum she was throwing. Her fingers were blistered and cut, palms were bruised, hair dirty, she was constantly either covered in sweat, dirt, or water. Her glorious savannah hat had been sacrificed to become a makeshift toilet since as a lady she wouldn’t dare rest her ass on something while relieving herself.

Her once bulging backpack was now down to scant provisions, save her rolls of paper that she’d used to map out every single crevice of the mountain in hopes of marking her clues and locations that she would uncover. Now it was just a few tin cans of fish and dried fruit. Her water was running low and half of her mining tools were now worn down so badly they were all but useless. The rock here was incredibly dense that even with a proper steel pickaxe she couldn’t do much more than scratch it. Her shovel had a bent lip to it and her pens and pencils were now replaced with hand chalk and led that was supposed to be used for etchings.

Wearing now naught but a brown explorer's jerkin and a brown tube top with brown cargo shorts that were half ripped away by the sharp rocks and coarse ground she had been scaling by herself. “Should’ve been a rock climber.” She sulked dropping her head onto her forearms. Covered in white chalk to avoid scaring her hands for life, Chi-Chi just didn’t know what else she could do. She’d covered a hundred and forty kilometers of terrain, explorded vast cave networks and found… nothing.

Her only real find was of some old hitchhikers leaving aluminum pans and food tins - empty of course - and that was it. She’d discovered three year old food utensils…  _ yay me.  _ Her mind sarcastically thought.

Chi-Chi was just,  _ JUST,  _ about ready to throw in the towel, she’d had put up with so much crap and tribulations that she was about to run out of patience. Her moment of triumph slowly passing into obscurity as was whatever would remain of her bank account after failing to deliver a single thing.

Unless Mt. Paozu turned into a tourist attraction and she could be one hell of a tour guide. But that wasn’t going to happen. But with what remained of her pride still keeping the shreds of her sanity and determination intact Chi-Chi decided to just pull herself together for one final push.

It would be her do or die moment.

Pulling herself together Chi-Chi got up and putting on what remained of her backpack and its supplies she decided to set off. Scooping up the near empty canteen and dropping it in her backpack with some more fresh dents added to its exterior. 

Following another winding path of tunnels that were carved into the mountain through erosion. Her hands holding up a battery operated flashlight with one hand as she walked through the tunnel. Her other hand having a small hammer to cut into the stone walls as a travel marker from where she had come. She’d dive into the depths for maybe two or three hours at a time before returning to her point of entry but this time she went deeper, it had been almost three days of going as far as she could. Having little in the way of supplies to force herself back out once her timer ran out.

Walking through the somewhat dangerous mountain passes Chi-Chi came upon a large expanse that opened up down into a small gorge cut into the very mountain itself. Spanning maybe seventy meters across, Chi-Chi forced to walk along the narrow gap of the wall that formed a near semi with her back shoved up against it.

  
Shimming her feet with delicate movements, her hands pressed against the rock face. Sliding along, taking her time and not wanting to fall into the large casm. Looking around slightly with her light still in her hand Chi-Chi cast a small beam down into the pit in front of her and was a little amazed by what she saw. “Is that? Pure obsidian? That’s incredible!” Chi-Chi marveled at it slightly, but she was currently shimming herself across a large cavern, best not to have her eyes distracted by shiny things.

After another few minutes Chi-Chi came upon the other opening, it seemed like this area had been carved out by natural elements as the obsidian told her that this should be an old volcano but there hadn’t been any history of eruptions ever.  _ Strange.  _

“Well it’s as good a bet as any.” Chi-Chi decided this would be her or all or nothing play. Removing her backpack and pulling out the few tools she had, she hammered out a small pulley system so that she might do a little mountain exploring. Locking in several bolts into the wall, then anchoring them to her oversized backpack to the floor. Taking the best of care to make sure she didn’t end up a large splat on the ground. Chi-Chi then fixed her jerkin with a harness, sliding a five hundred foot rope line with a two hundred foot emergency cord to it as well. She was going to have plenty of space and with her anchor if she couldn't scale back up, she could just pull herself up and out of the gorge.

Clipping on a flashlight to her hip, Chi-Chi then added large steel spikes to her boots to give her some measure of grip. With only determination and grit in her heart, Chi-Chi locked herself into the system and let herself slide back down. She was going to give it her all if this was perhaps the location where she might find any evidence of the saiyans she couldn’t afford to close her eyes because of a little danger. Keeping her courage in her heart Chi-Chi began the downward descent into the obsidian gorge. The hard rock glistened in some places as if it had been previously melted glass. 

But that was impossible. Rappelling down into the shaft she swung out and landed against the walls. With but a click of her fingers she locked the rope in place. Her eyes scanned around the outcroppings for some signs but there was nothing. It was only fifty feet down, so she went a little deeper. The gorge opened up.

The scraping of her metals boots along the rock wall seemed only to echo forever as she grabbed her light and aimed it down towards the bottom. The small LED flashlight was swallowed before she saw any signs of darkness.  _ ‘This has to be massive.’  _ A hundred feet.

Rappelling a further hundred feet, Chi-Chi saw her emergency line used up. She had only about three hundred more feet to go down. Grabbing her light, Chi-Chi’s eyes then spotted something. Grooves… and not anything that could be caused by nature. Her heart beat began to quicken,  _ ‘Something! There is something!’  _ Coming closer she ran her hands across the surface. Making out almost fingers in the rock wall, her hand filling a little more than half of the large cut out as she used her own hand as a representation for fingers. Finding the thumb and fingers to line up where they should be if this was a hand of an ancient civilization. “Incredible!” she was feeling giddy, grabbing one of her pieces of paper and black chalk she did an etching of the sample. With almost juvenile glee she rubbed her fingers the chalk up and over the edges of the handprint.  _ ‘Yes a handprint! Gods, Chi-Chi, you are a freaking genius!’ _

Emboldened only further Chi-Chi then went down even more, walking along the wall, her boots finding even more prints. “This is remarkable! Finally! Freaking finally!” She was almost ready to blast off with elation as she could see rounded mounds with footprints and more hand markings, each one varying in size and becoming more distinct with claw marks in some of them. Others maintained a human type shape with large nails but others seemed to have been cut into the rock with similar force. It could be anything and Chi-Chi just couldn’t imagine what awaited her below.

Coming down further, Chi-Chi finally hit solid gold, not real gold, but in archaeological terms it was striking it rich. There was no way this could be confused as some sort of scam or falsity. Nearly four hundred feet down with only her light Chi-Chi saw a mouth opening, one that had a glow to it. As her light reflected off the obsidian something else seemed to give off a low level of light. Coming down, her feet finding a perch on the ledge which seemed to open up into a cave. Chi-Chi, wearing her gloves while climbing the rope, touched one of the reflective surfaces and found it hard, but noting it wasn’t just rock.

Her eyes went wide as she viewed the treasure she had been hunting for so long. It was ancient art, or at least that was her first inclination, what it really was she could never know. But along the wall that was no longer the black obsidian she saw cuts of red, as she looked with her light more closely it had a figure, human or shaped like one. “My god…” Chi-Chi marveled as she took in the primitive drawings.

Rising up from the ground, its foot which had some missing features standing overtop some kind of kill, what that was she couldn’t directly tell. The markings had lost some of their clearer luster, but so far down into this mountain there wasn’t enough eroding away what she saw. It was still a basic drawing of a man, an overly large figure with large teeth and wild hair that took up as much space as his torso. “Could be one of an old kill, like a mural documenting a past… but” Something was lightly prodding at the back of her mind.  _ ‘What purpose would it serve to have this all done within a mountain. I know this might be dozens if not more generations ago, but why is it here? What purpose does it serve? _

Questions were being raised and although she was finally happy to be actually finding something! It only served to add to the mystery. The days she had been searching the mountain range, only to find it hundreds of feet inside the gorge of what looked like a dead volcano. 

  
There weren’t any eruptions that she knew of that would coincide with the disappearance of the saiyans, or if Mt. Paozu was even a volcano. None of it was making any real sense. Yet she drew out more paper to begin adding to her etching collection.

It was one of the few times she wished to bring along a camera, but there wasn’t enough battery life or even a way to prove authenticity without hard evidence. Even still she could do some light rubbings and take it back. She had already stuffed several others into her backpack in a cylinder container. 

Low heavy breaths escaped as it was drawn to the unnatural light. Slowly it pulled its way up along the way, the groves long cut into the obsidian allowing it to scale almost soundlessly. Slipping past so many, it had finally made its long journey but as it climbed up higher and higher. The smell of fresh meat filled its nose.

Its tongue slipped from its mouth, the sensitive nose being teased by the smell of warm blood. Claws linked over the lip edge of the cave opening. Spying its prey, running its hands along the wall. How long had it been since it had a good meal?

Freedom or a quick meal? Oh it couldn’t handle the pressure!

Chi-Chi turned around and was beset upon by a beast. It’s pale leathery like skin and erie pale eyes rapidly closed the distance. Her shriek was the first thing that came as out, the cry of the creature more like a crazed squawk. 

Her tightened harness kept her footing as the maddened creature bit into the cable connected to her harness. Its long elongated snout much like that of an old bird of prey. Its small razor-like teeth just barely missed snapping at Chi-Chi’s neck and torso as the long cord gagged in its throat as it kept biting.

Throwing her feet in a desperate kick her body lurched backwards attempting by instinct to keep herself away from the creature. Her kick did not pack any real power by the thick steel spikes, did catch its flesh and left several small gouges left in its body, trickles of dark blood escaped as she flailed her feet, each one landing as the creature just kept biting at her. Cutting more and more into the bestial hide.

Once bloodied it pulled back, Chi-Chi then slipped her frantic movements and its lack of tension on her cord had her falling backward. Her backpack fell off, and she barely noticed. Her eyes wide with terror as when she fell the cord pulled her towards the creature as she swung. The harness, designed to retract and not loosen.

Her weight pulled down on the emergency safety which began to retract and straight towards the pale beast. Not thinking about anything other than survival, Chi-Chi smacked the release, the rope popping free and snapping outwards, the tension cracking it like a whip and smacked across the large snout of the creature. The momentary pain allowed Chi-Chi to scramble to her feet. 

The flashlight on her hip smacked free in the mad scramble clattering on the ground creating a beam of light between monster and prey. The creature hissed and it allowed Chi-Chi to have more than a second to look at it. 

  
Reptilian with an elongated nose coming together like a beak. It had webbing between its joints, and its limbs were long with bony protrusions sticking out from its back, and joints. It was five feet long with a stub for a tail, there was little Chi-Chi could say about what she was looking at, though she didn’t care to know as all she wanted to do was get out.

Sliding along the wall her body being mirrored in the opposite by the creature. Keeping low to the ground it hissed again. A long red tongue escaping from its lips as she saw the extensions of its teeth begin to stick out from both its top and bottom jaw. She swallowed the lump in her throat as her heart continued to hammer inside of her chest. She didn’t want to try fighting it, she didn’t even have a clue as to what in the holy hell it was. 

Her fingers scraped along the wall as she got more than halfway towards the mouth, her eyes flicked towards the entrance barely making out the climbing rope but it was there. Her only chance to escape whatever the hell this thing was Chi-Chi had to run. When the creature’s pawed foot hit her flashlight blanketing them both in darkness Chi-Chi made a break for it. 

It screeched in anger as Chi-Chi ran forward, her body surging with adrenaline and she took several large steps before leaping. Her hands sought out the rope which once she touched had her fingers lock around it with a death grip. 

Hauling herself up with her hands, Chi-Chi’s chalk covered fingers finding a grip as she pulled herself up at a decent pace. Her eyes only able to see the faint glow of the entrance that seemed so far away now.

Throwing her hands upwards she managed four large pulls before she heard the cry of the creature below her. It wasn’t happy that she had fled and as Chi-Chi made her ascent it began its own, climbing along the walls. She could hear its crunch and scratches along the wall as it pursued her still.

In that moment she panicked attempting to grab the cord and throw it back into her harness so she could rapidly pull herself back up, but as she did she stopped and she heard the flap of its leathery webbed wings. Tucking her body up, Chi-Chi soon felt the creature bite around her boot, she didn’t feel pain, but its long razor sharp teeth cut into her ankle. She felt the blood pour from her wounds but ignored it. Survival was pumping in her veins as she took her free leg and bashed it into the creature's skull, once, twice, but as she pulled back her leg for a third kick it flopped and its entire weight still clenched onto her boot and leg broke her grip.

Chi-Chi shrieked as her fingers lost any hold on her rope, the sudden drop caused the beast to let go, but in its haste it tried to slow down and let go of her.

Chi-Chi spiraled and tumbled down into the pure darkness. Her screams bounced off the walls, and as she fell she realized that this was it for her as she rolled end over end which felt like an eternity. 

_ ‘I’m gonna die! I am going to die!’  _ Her mind repeated over and over, tears streamed down her face as she didn’t want to accept her demise which she couldn’t even see. “Please not like this!” She screamed as loud as she could to whatever god could reach out and help her.

But her voice echoed and was her answer back. Crying, Chi-Chi just closed her eyes and hoped it wouldn’t hurt too much. The seconds seeming to pass by like an eternity

Yet as she fell she hard a guttural roar,  _ “Deehz kah ich mahl!”  _ and then she hit something. But it wasn’t the solid ground or the cold black obsidian. Chi-Chi was wrapped up, an arm or what felt like one cradling her back as her movement downward was not only slowed but stopped. 

In fact she felt herself rising upwards, and then she felt a crash into the wall, a low harsh grunt as whatever caught her had stopped both its and her fall. Chi-Chi dared to open her eyes and with only a faint glow which was rising up from below she saw the outlook of some man? His face angled with hard edges, his hair wild and untamed that seemed to defy logic and gravity. Two large canines shined in the light as they were exposed from his mouth as a vicious snarl came from his lips.

As she looked up at him she pictured the etching on the wall. Of what she believed to be… to be…  _ ‘A- A- A- S-S-SAIYAIN!?- I- H-h-’  _ Chi-Chi fainted, her adrenaline pumping and the blood loss from her leg taking a greater toll than she could afford.

Darkness swallowed her up, and a part of her imagined this would be her death as nothing but blackness encompassed her sleep.

[***]

Floating within the inbetween for an untold amount of time, Chi-Chi stirred as something wet was filling her mouth. While her senses and control were still sorted amongst the void and stirring later, Chi-Chi knew she was swallowing something. A liquid of some kind, as she tried to close her lips.

But something was covering hers blocking any chance of shutting out the intrusive liquid. Her eyes opened, but the blurry vision of black and tan rocks was all she could see. As her lips parted once again, she tried to suck in air. But as she did a pressure forced her lips open once again, another deluge of liquid was forced down her throat as she tried to breath causing her to sputter.

Coughing, into whatever was holding her lips open. She rolled her head to the side and hacked as if she was being drowned. Releasing heavy gasps, Chi-Chi realized. 

  
She wasn’t dead. Blinking as the realization came true she viewed a glowing orange substance was on her side illuminating the area with a low light. Her body curled into a fetal position as she continued to hack and cough until gasping replaced her breathing. 

_ ‘Where? Where am I?’  _ She only remembered the creature attacking her and then she fell… after that she was only remembering that eternal darkness that seemed to go on forever.  _ ‘How? Who?’  _ A long wet tongue touched her cheek.

“AHHHH-!” screaming madly, Chi-Chi tried to claw herself away, thinking that the creature was tasting her. Rolling towards the wall her sanity and mental focus had taken quite a toll as she looked back expecting rows of sharp teeth to come for her next and end her.

But that was not the case, in fact she saw what looked like a human. But it couldn’t be, no  _ man  _ looked like that. One hand covering his ear, his eyes narrowed as he looked irritated at her. Far more muscular than a human, his body massively bulky, his arms the size of her thighs, and his legs the size of her torso. But that wasn’t the crazy thing about the man,  _ which he clearly wasn’t. _

His hair draped down over his shoulders, long thick spikes came upwards forming a small ring of thick dark gravity defying hair. Two large almost sabertooth like teeth protruded out from his mouth, about an inch in length showing from his top lip over his bottom as his lips sneered at her. 

A pair of twin golden eyes looked at her and she knew they were his eyes as the twin black orbs showed within the light. Her panic abated, but only a bit as the man, or quite possibly…  _ “S-Saiyan?”  _ her weak and meger voice spoke a word that he understood. 

With a grunt, using his huge hands like a primate he came over to her, and even though she slightly craned away from his hand, she didn’t really have any choice. His fingers touched her long hair, then he looked at her. “Del, hash no ich corta?” 

Chi-Chi didn’t understand a word, there was no dialect or language she’d heard before. But with a race of people that was supposedly dead now standing in front of her what was she really supposed to think that he’d speak the same language as her?

His thumb brushed back her hair and then he looked at her intently. The silence went on for over several minutes. He frowned and repeated the words, but she still did not have a clue what he was asking.

“I-” She started, “I don’t understand.” But what good did it do for her to say, I don’t understand. Wouldn’t that be obvious? But logic was illogical right now.

The man leaned his head closer to hers, showing the same confused look. Drawing down his hand he then cupped her face, his nails poking into her skin but it was only uncomfortable not painful. He then looked her face over before releasing a snort. Releasing her from his large palm Chi-Chi felt unsure as the saiyan came a little closer, his nose pressing up against the side of her neck and began to sniff her like a dog.

He then did that tongue thing again and licked her. While not unpleasant it wasn’t wanted by her, yet she was scarcely in a position to say or do anything really about it. 

Drawing himself back he then promptly sat on his haunches and looked at her. But him doing so let Chi-Chi realize one glowing detail, this saiyan was completely and utterly. Nude. Though that thought faded as she looked down at her own leg and noticed that her foot. The one that had been bitten by the creature. It was wrapped up in some type of green foliage, almost like it had been bandaged. Her eyes flicked up towards the primitive man before pointing down towards her leg.

“Did, did you do this?”  _ ‘Why am I even talking, would he really understand me? Come on Chi-Chi, think girl, think!’  _ She put on her thinking face before trying something back to basics; She then pointed at the saiyan before taking that finger and then pointing down at her leg. The man’s head cocked to the side, it would’ve been cute but she was not quite in the presence of mind to think more about that. “You, help my leg.” Repeating the point to him and then down to her leg. The green wrapping had clearly been done by a seasoned hand as Chi-Chi noted it had been wetted and then formed around where she had been bitten. It meant there was something rolling around in this creature's head or was it man?  _ ‘Does it even matter Chi-Chi, focus!’ _

Bringing his nose down he smelled her finger and her leg, all but ignoring her.  **“Koiter?”** That foreign dialect coming out again. His yellow eyes flipping back up towards her.

“Fix my leg, did you fix it?” She repeated a slight but justifiable - to her - amount of irritation at the situation she was pushed into. As whatever _ the hell it is  _ once again just stopped and looked at her. “Why is this happening, all I wanted to do was find proof of the saiyans, score a few archeology points, you know get my face on some magazines, make some money and prove that my family history was not a lie. “So why am I here? What did I do to deserve this?”

  
Her tantrum was mildly juvenile, but her mind was just struggling to fully grasp the current situation that was around her now. With the saiyan’s still lack of any object reaction she just fell backwards - bad move.

She thumped on the ground and before she realized it, the man was back on her again, his mouth hurriedly full of something as she saw his bloated lips, “Wha-mmmphh-” Her wail becoming a gurgle as her lips were covered and she was filled with some sort of liquid, water probably but she swallowed some of it before most of it went into her lungs.

Coughing as her lungs did their best to hack up every drop of liquid that was poured down her poor gullet. The tormenter trying to drown her stopped and held her back as if he was trying to take care of her. Spending almost a minute rasping and coughing, Chi-Chi rolled over and glared at the bastard. “What the hell?! Were you trying to kill me?” Understanding or not, there was a loose translation of _ I am really pissed off. _

She bitched at him, though as he remained behind her just blinking as she berated him with colorful and thought provoking curse words they didn’t seem to have any effect on his demeanour.

But there was a loud barking or snarling sound coming from another direction as Chi-Chi and the saiyan inside of the place with her turned and saw another being one that the archaeologist recognized as another saiyan.

The one beside her dropped into a kneeling position or bow. Chi-Chi looked and saw a shorter saiyan with dark upswept flame hair. Those same golden eyes as the saiyan beside her now stared down at her, a look of anger showing. His teeth bared but made no overt action. “ **Veloku sah mi chu quo ner tah Kakarot!”**

**“Jer vecht to das nich mehr, no ouji.”**

**_“_ ** _ No Ouji?”  _ Chi-Chi remained quiet as the two saiyans bickered back and forth. Their indiginous language becoming more growls and snarls from one to the other. Yet Chi-Chi caught that little hint, and considering one saiyan was kneeling out of some measure of respect, or perhaps position?

She looked towards the new arrival, “No Ouji? Prince?” Could it be? There was some Japanese lingering in the language? Her mind had to know, and considering the circumstances she needed some less crazy in her life, and partially curiosity had her.

The ‘prince’ looked at her, confusion on his face before looking towards the other saiyan.  **“Vehl nel duea kain, Kakarot.”**

Beside her the saiyan raised up and placed his fist over his chest.  **“Va fel No Ouji.”** The prince then just left with a snort, Chi-Chi then watched him leave from the entrance. His face turned to her and gave her a crooked smile almost,  **“Bish chu der khorta. Veh del No Ouji.”**

  
Chi-Chi opened her mouth before just dropping her head. “Why am I even going to bother talking to you, you don’t understand a word I’m saying aside from me calling him your prince.” Groaning Chi-Chi then made her way towards where the prince had come. Wanting to see just was beyond this little stone prison, her head turned back to the name No Ouji had been yelling at him.  _ Kakarot,  _ it sounded like a name or at least something that had the context of one. He slowly followed her walking on his palms as Chi-Chi stopped and looked out and her jaw dropped.  _ ‘This… This is a SAIYAN CITY?!’  _ As she took in the full structure of the place, an entire mountain carved out with strange glowing beacons which functioned like street lights and pathways illuminated the obsidian and stone world around her. Dozens upon dozens of carved out patches were lining the walls and that… that was just the beginning.


	2. Day Unknown

_ New Log,  _

_ The first week of my arrival down with the saiyans has been jaw dropping to the say the least. Now whether or not I manage to escape and have these words printed shown to the wider world remains to be seen, though I should preface escape. I’m not a captive, just an unwelcome guest. I am free to walk around without fear of reprisal, provided they haven’t explicitly made it known to me to stay sheltered away when things get crazy around here, which is more frequent than it should be. Most times the saiyans that I have come to be around treat me more like I am a nuisance but that’s made me able to document their culture, it's primitive, barbaric, but strangely functional. From what I can see is that the saiyans have a strict monarchy or alpha style of leadership. All are subservient to the prince, or the no ouji. He is the absolute authority, he is given respect, first rights to eat, first to sleep, and what he says goes. I don’t know why he’s in charge but he is, he casts a look at me but nothing more than snort or a sneer later before he’s already lost interest. All the saiyans kneel before him, they all let him pass when he approaches and proclaim his coming. He comes out sporadically, but not enough to seem like he's grandstanding. I’ve decided to call him Prince or The Prince for future reference to skip between dialects. _

_ It’s the only real word I can understand, their dialect is broken pieces of Japanese, Germanic, Greek, and probably whatever they add to make words fit. Sometimes they walk around like feral cats in a pissing match, before going after each other like wolves. I have been able to see this as some sort of pecking order. Like who wants to be in charge or if there perhaps is a disagreement. Then all bets are off, they proceed to beat the hell out of each other. Biting, kicking, punching, scratching, clawing, gouging, and smashing each other until one gives up. These matches are just plain ferocious and I can’t really understand why they are so heavy handed. I could guess they are determining rank and status but that isn’t always the case as each saiyan has different jobs that are all essential. _

_ Before I get too lost in the details, I should note that there are maybe thirty or forty of them, probably less considering they all look the same and I may miscount. Another thing I have to document is that there are no females. Not as in there are few of them, I mean there are zero here and since I can’t really ask questions there is very little in the way of getting answers from the people who know them. So that is a question I’ll have to find an answer to another time. Which as a woman trapped in a dark pit with savages would mean a lot of screaming, crying, and violent copulation. Yet given that I’m writing a log you can tell that is in fact not the case. The saiyans have made no moves that would insinuate that I’m ever on the menu and precisely why that is? I don’t know. None of them have acted frisky and acting upset that I as a beautiful woman am not being fought over is something out of a fictional story. Not even my protector and current babysitter. It’s one of those questions that I can answer without being proved wrong one day. _

_ Speaking of the saiyan that is currently looking after me. Yes, the same one who rescued me, Prince calls him Kakarot, or says that word when directed towards him. I have decided that I don’t like that name and since he’s a real go getter and a bit kuku at times. I’ve dubbed him Goku. I think it fits. I sleep with him - not in any sexual way. The reason is since they aren’t letting me have my own place and I doubt I’d want to and plus he’s super warm and a large bicep beats hard rock for a pillow. _

_ Because the saiyans are fighting all sorts of bizarre creatures, they climb up from the depths below the main saiyan city and are killed. Most of them are weak, like the ones who attacked me. The saiyans don’t seem to have a lot of trouble taking on one or two by themselves. But when they start streaming out by the dozen this place turns into a battlefield. Every saiyan is fighting, killing, rending, tearing into any monster that crawls up. They then proceed to lick their wounds, literally, and then feast on the dead carrion they have just created. No fire, no cooking utensils, just teeth and fingers. _

_ I haven’t the stomach to bite into something that lives miles below the surface with my teeth and without my pack I can’t exactly do anything about it, if I really even had any food at this point. So I have to sustain myself in less than glamorous means. The large water reservoirs that pour down through the mountains have created a hydroponic algae farm of sorts. It’s not the pollution kind, but similar to the kinds of bacteria you’d find in yogurt. I think anyway, but that’s all I really have. I slurp down some of that revolting green algae from the large reservoir and drink the water all at the same time. _

_   
_ _ The saiyans do the same thing, but they prefer the monster meat before the algae which they don’t seem to care if I do have a drink or two. It’s given me terrible diarrhea, and the absence of a toilet has made pooping a delicate task. Plus privacy doesn’t exist, if I run out- or hobble- since my leg isn’t wholly fixed I find a nice little open hole that the monsters aren’t using hopefully hover over the circle and shit like mad. I know it’s unladylike but I don’t have a choice. I’m not going to fill the small pair of clothes to the brim with my own feces. Wiping… well lets just not talk about that, the saiyans don’t really bother with that aspect. Speaking of, as a woman it is incredibly hard to use the bathroom in an outdoor situation let alone with a savage man ten feet away from you staring at you. I yell at Goku to turn away but once again I know he doesn’t understand what I’m saying. But I think my tone gets across as he shrugs and looks away until I stop yelling at him. _

_ Their world is shaped by their environment, their lightsources are a series of fungi that exude light and heat. It’s almost like fluorescent light given off by creatures that lurk deep beneath the ocean waves. The bioluminescent glow of sorts as it exists. The saiyans have more than likely cultivated from time before and probably don’t have any idea what it does now aside from using them like street lights and candles for their cutaways inside the mountains.  _

_ One might think this would be a dull place, but these little fungus do wonders and provide quite a bit of light. Consider it close to a streetlamp if enough are placed together, they have them lining the street posts giving off visible light all the time. I don’t exactly know why that is but I hopefully will discover some of those answers today. _

_ Today my plans are to begin documenting their works, I know there has to be some measure of it somewhere. These houses weren’t carved from nothing. So that is where I shall begin. _

_   
_ _ End first log. _

Chi-Chi tucked away a scrap of paper, she had a notebook inside of her vest before she fell. Mostly unused so she had a chance to begin collecting her notes. Her etching material was converted into a writing instrument. Putting it aside so that she could begin the day's journey and discover more about the saiyans.

With a stretch, Chi-Chi leaned backwards, her head tipping over and stared directly into the face of Goku. “AIIE-!” She jumped almost a foot away from him, the saiyan flinching from her voice. “God’s dammit stop sneaking up on me!” Chi-Chi said, trying to get her heart rate back down as she covered a hand over her chest. “For being as big as you are you don’t make a freaking sound.” Bringing one hand to her forehead she shook it a few times. 

Goku then took a few pawed steps towards her and stopped just a foot away. Almost curious in a way,  **“Desh suh kuhl, chel no varos, milka?”**

“I don’t have a clue what you said and you clearly don’t understand me…” She leaned her head back against the wall of the cave, several hairs dangled in front of her face blocking her sight. “Girl what are you going to do?” Blowing the hairs from her face. “I wish I would’ve majored in psychology or maybe anatomy. I could’ve had better dreams and aspirations.”

Dropping her head back, Goku was still right there, almost like a dog waiting for her. “Maybe I just need to train you.” She reached out and scratched his head, “Would you like that Goku? Would you?” 

  
He didn’t seem to mind it as her fingers worked his scalp. Looking at his face, Chi-Chi smiled. “For a lost feral creature you aren’t at least bad on the eyes. But I’ve got a schedule so let's go.” Withdrawing her hand from him she then moved to get up but when she did Goku did something peculiar. His own hand came up and scratched her head. Gently, not using his large palms which had claw-like nails at the end of them to cause her any pain. Then he smiled back at her.

_ ‘He just… mimicked me?’  _ Chi-Chi realized that Goku had fully copied her.  _ ‘Well I mean they aren’t savages. I guess it makes sense.’  _ “Alright let’s go.” She said sitting up, still favoring her non bitten leg.

The cave outcropping was like the core of a fruit, hallowed out with numerous which probably have measured hundreds of smaller cloisters. Most of which were sealed off, she wasn’t entirely sure why but with the vast space they probably didn’t need every single hole illuminated. A circular staircase, one of thousands of rocks, some obsidian, others just stone hammered into the wall to make a path. The huge stones were the size of 2x4s and considering their age didn’t look too terrible. She was about two stories up where she slept with her saiyan.

Walking down, her hand placed against the wall she just looked out at the huge area while Goku followed behind her, using his large forelimbs and walking more like an ape than a human. As she walked she cast her eyes to the saiyans down below her, almost all of them sharing the same appearances, there was another one that looked like Goku but had much darker skin. One that had a full lion’s mane of hair down to his ankles, and the odd one out was completely bald save for a beard. 

The ones out were currently fighting or more akin to sparring. As she could tell. Forming a circle where they would promptly begin beating the hell out of each other until one gave up. A high pitched cry or smacking of the ground or victor to get them to release.

It was so strange to watch. “Probably feels more like a gladiator arena than anything.” But when they realized she was there things almost slowed down for a moment.  _ ‘My presence just seems to annoy them but they are never hostile about it.’  _

As they made it down the stairs the one saiyan with the really long hair bounded his way over towards them. His reasons were his own as he completely ignored Chi-Chi. “ **Kakarot! Muhz kahli?”**

She looked to Goku who shook his head,  **“Ju mas, dehr Raditz”** Whatever he’d been offered had been turned down.

**“Bah! Qweue? Ner Rocht mic coza!”** The long haired put a hand on the other’s shoulder.  **“Meh Chuse.”**

“God I wish there was a translator around.” The woman mumbled, there was so little she could understand. Both saiyans then turned their heads to her. “Yeah, yeah I know.” Waving them off as she looked away trying to find something else that was more interesting to study at the moment than two people speaking a foreign language.

The pair continued their conversation but Chi-Chi was aware it was clearly about her as Goku put a hand on her head and scratched her. When she glanced back she was receiving a dirty glare from long hair before he turned his head back to Goku.

Yet she realized she probably should’ve been paying more attention when the two broke out into a fight. She yelped slightly and hopped to the side wincing as she put more pressure on her bad leg than she would’ve liked.

From her position Goku and long hair - his new name - began a brawl which earned a chorus of hoots from the other saiyans. Her eyes flicking towards them as they pumped their fists and cheered the ensuing brawl. 

Goku and long hair were upright, their hands locked on the opponent's shoulders. Resulting to low kicks and knees both sides would slam into one another. The thick reverberation echoed as they slammed their knees into each other, their grapple undaunted both of them skidded off to the side before slamming into a wall each of them dragging the other along it for several meters until stopping, leaving skin and hair in their wake. Their nails dug into each other’s flesh as fresh blood flowed out from their veins.

Both of them bared their teeth as Goku was slammed into the wall again backwards by long hair. His head smacking hard off the backdrop. Watching Goku’s face become almost dazed before he ducked lower and rolled long hair backwards and kicked him up and over. Long hair recovered remarkably landing with but a tap of his feet before flipping his position around and charging again.

They were ready to clash again until. “Enough!” Chi-Chi’s voice shouted, the surprise intervention startling both. Coming over, the adrenaline rush overwhelming her pain momentarily as she almost stopped in between them. “You!” She pointed at long hair. “Done, go away.” Before turning her head back towards Goku and almost poking him in the chest. “And you are coming with me. I am not going to sit around and watch two barbarians have a cock measuring contest.”  _ ‘Life down here is going to be real short and violent if I don’t have some say in it.’  _

It was a moment of quiet as the saiyans heard Chi-Chi’s demands, but as they hadn’t acted she took it as a sign of consent and grabbed Goku’s wrist and dragged him away from Long Hair. 

The moment lasted for all of five steps before she had Long Hair in her face.  **“Cheeadge!”** His voice bellowed at her, but if she was going to be intimidated after being her as long as she had been, that and how little nothing had occurred to her she was more than certain nothing was going to happen now. 

“Look buddy.” She poked him right in the chest, before bringing her face closer towards him. Her eyes didn’t show fear, knowing that she could not show it and kept herself looking strong in front of him. “I don’t care what you have planned. You beating Kakarot up isn’t going to help me get my work done. So just be a good little boy and go play saiyan somewhere else.” 

**“Verhato?”** Long hair was apparently perplexed, but he released another radiating growl before ignoring her and glaring back towards Goku.  **“Chuew, blad deh rohk Kakarot!”**

**“Milka, shu det kahal ich mazz.”** He spoke back to long hair, making the already agitated saiyan more annoyed **.** When Chi-Chi tried to stop long hair and Goku from getting back into it, she didn’t have the same fortune as both saiyans jumped back into one another. Both of them started another round of promptly beating the hell out of one another.

“Come on!” Chi-Chi whined.  _ ‘I am not exploring a friggin cave system by myself. Especially since the freaking creepy crawly monsters might eat me.’  _ Chi-Chi clenched up her fists as the two saiyans rolled over one another. Fists cracking into the other. “Will you two just STOP!” Her voice pitch bouncing off the walls.

The reverberation seemed to last forever, the endless tunnels and lack of vegetation just allowing it to echo for minutes. Then silence, and not the good kind of silence for Chi-Chi. Everything seemed to just linger. The two saiyans quit fighting and all that was left was her breathing.

**“SHUTA DEL KROSAH!”** It felt like a concussion, the amount of energy thrown out by this voice.

Chi-Chi knew the owner of that voice.  _ Prince,  _ and not in the traditional just pissed off tone. She looked up and watched him fall from one of the largest carved living spaces. Flipping several times he landed on his feet upright in front of her. The level of discipline and body strength to fall nearly fifty feet without injury. 

Prince stalked up to Chi-Chi, his yellow eyes looking at her and looking her in place with his commanding stare. She observed his angry body language, his balled fists, the veins on his arms, and the look of fury that was illuminated for that bestial exterior.

  
He hiked up one fist like he was ready to strike her, but it never even pulled back. Muttering some unintelligible words, which she guessed were some form of cussing or insult because when his head snapped back around towards Goku and Long Hair they both were kneeling on the ground. Their heads tucked down into their chests.

_ This is all so crazy. I just wish I knew what the hell they were saying!  _ She needed to invent a word for this. Stuck in a once in a millenia situation and she was basically a bystander for it despite being the one who uncovered- _ ’no that's not right either, I literally fell into it. By a freak act of god or nature. That’s it. After this I am writing a new word I just need to decide what I am going to call it.’  _

Yet from her position as a not so passive observer, she watched the Prince berate Long Hair and Goku. She could only assume it was berating because of the way he was speaking,  _ ‘It is remarkable. They have human ways of expressing themselves. But I can’t imagine how little they have physically to humans. Skipping the obvious fingers, toes, eyes, ears, mouth. Yet despite this bestial form I can’t help but note just how much they are not polluted beasts after being locked away for God only knows how long.’ _

Prince spoke with far less of the grunts, hoops, and howls of the others. It was like night and day, given that his hair was so striking.  _ ‘I wonder if it's all natural or something is done to keep that hair upswept like that.’  _ But considering their environment, she’d put her bets on that it was natural. If algae could keep your hair looking that good maybe, and the blood and fat of the creatures that crawled up from the depths. She had no reason to think that was somehow involved. 

So she waited patiently knowing that the prince was in charge, it probably wouldn’t be in her best interests to start pissing him off. Chi-Chi had done something already to rile him up pushing her luck wouldn’t be in her best interests. 

Prince finally wrapped up several minutes later before then snarling at the other saiyans who had been watching and done nothing. They all bowed and then, like that it was over. The prince jumped back up to the walls, climbing up about ten feet to reach his living space.

Once all the fanfare quieted down, Chi-Chi then righted herself and walked over to Goku. “Alright, come along.” Bidding him to follow with an encouraging pat on the shoulder. He obeyed, following behind her, though Chi-Chi didn’t know if that was because of her or something that the prince had yelled at him for. Whatever it was she still wanted to do some looking around.

Long Hair and the other saiyans didn’t intervene. A few grumbled something but neither did not make any sort of scene. Which was just fine by her.

The large chamber that housed the saiyans led into another wing connected. It held the life source of this buried commune. Flowing down was a waterfall of water. No doubt the endless snow covered peaks melted and wormed their way down after generations. There had to be reservoirs all over the place feeding into this location, but just as it brought water. The waters brought down waves of green algae. The barely edible kind, like akin to green slime that tasted worse than it looked.

The saiyans ate from it and so did she. Spilling into a small lake, she could imagine seeing a large farm. Perhaps several thousands cubic liters of water  _ ‘Or maybe an olympic sized swimming pool?’  _ But there was very little in the way of lighting for her to tell how far down it went. And she wasn’t exactly eager to dive in there and find out. The layers of algae were deterrent enough.

Sitting down on the edge Chi-Chi looked around. The fungus growing vibrantly, no doubt the saiyans had plans to keep this place lit up well. The glowing light passed around everywhere, but the scenic view wasn’t much more than obsidian, rock, and small plant life. Chi-Chi had come here for a different reason.

Documentation and education!

She looked back towards Goku who was waiting behind her.  _ His expression is always so curious whenever I am doing anything. So… let’s just have some fun with this.’  _ Chi-Chi patted the small outcropping next to her. “Come over here,” She then pointed with her finger directly. “Sit.”  _ ‘like a dog.’  _ Chi-Chi smiled as Goku came over and sat down, resting on his haunches while his large hands remained like an anchor.

“You know Goku some people might think I’m crazy, but I want to try something today okay?” She then held up four scraps of paper. One showing a check mark, one an X, and two other ones with arrows on them. “See Goku, we need to begin working on our language and a busy mind helps keep the crazy down. I feel this would be a good idea, so today we’re going to start working on our speech problem. The primary one being I don’t understand you, and vice versa and considering it would be pointless to teach my language since everyone else here speaks yours I want to start out with something basic. Okay?”

Her exposition was pointless but she needed to explain it to herself. So it was going to be the slow and steady approach. But she had to start somewhere and learning to talk might help her figure out what the hell people were saying. Too much blah, blah, blah, feeling like the kids from the peanut cartoons she grew up with listening to the adults, though less juvenile comedy and more I need to do this for both sanity and some other reason.

So basics. Chi-Chi reached out and touched the water. “Water.” Her fingers got wet and then she took the arrow and pointed it at him.

Surprisingly Goku who was staring hard at her the whole time then pointed a finger at himself. “Yes,” She then took the arrow and pointed it where her hand was. “Water.” Chi-Chi repeated, she watched him as Goku cocked his head and then he pointed at the water. “Yes, Water. What do you call it?” Pointing the arrow at him then to the water once again.

His tongue slightly popped out from his mouth, the strange understanding of two foreign creatures starting to make sense.  **“Hua.”** his finger touching the water.

_ ‘Bingo’  _ “Hua?” She repeated, lacking the guttural sounds that he had. Touching the water. “Hua?” 

Goku nodded his head.  **“Hua.”** “Perfect!” Chi-Chi exclaimed. Grabbing the check mark. Repeating his words, he once again nodded showing him that it was correct. “Man I am smarter than I give myself credit for.”

Her plan was going to start with some work needed but-  **“ZEC! ZEC!”** A voice bellowed from the other chamber before it was repeated over and over by other saiyans, a frenzy of shouts and yells echoing in the chamber. Chi-Chi was grabbed by Goku before she could even protest. Hauling her up in one arm like she was a sack of potatoes. Bounding towards the way they had come in. 

Chi-Chi wasn’t about to start screaming and bitching his head off for manhandling her.  _ ‘Zec….’  _ It was only bad news. She fitted herself inside the stone living quarters in the wall, as she watched the chaos breaking out all around her. 

_ ‘Zec, either means, monster, help, or food. Discerning which one was correct wasn’t the problem.’  _ From her ‘safe’ position creatures that had attacked her poured up from the undergrowth. Their shrill cries and flapping of webbed appendages growing in furor as she watched the saiyans descend upon them. Goku grabbed one that poked its head out from the many holes near the bottom of the living area. His brute strength ripping it out from the ground and wrapping his arm around its neck. The creature flailed, cutting and scratching Goku’s body with small bloody trails. But saiyans were not like modern humans, Goku’s lips curled into a grin as he bent backwards snapping the creature's neck. But for the one he killed two more had already begun piling their way out from below them.

It wasn’t just Goku. Long Hair was there too. Smashing skulls as they came upwards. The bald saiyan was bashing another two into the walls while a third jumped at his back clawing marks into his skin. Another saiyan that resembled Goku, but with much darker skin engaged in a fist fight with one. Punching and beating the creature to the death before quickly being attacked by another. One saiyan, she didn’t really recognize, had several on top of him. Their gaping maws biting into his arms while one attacked his legs, he wasn’t able to manhandle them one at a time and was being chomped up heavily.

  
When the prince slammed down onto the scene. He was lightning fast. Kicking one of the injured saiyans before heel dropping onto the one cutting into his legs as he fell over. Unleashing his own bestial roar, the saiyans looked as feral as the ones they were fighting. Blood was quickly going everywhere.

Chi-Chi covered her mouth as a neck was ripped off by Goku, his giant hands tearing apart the arteries with precision.

The cacophony was defaning and as her eagerness to watch was curtailed when one scrambled over the edge of her hole. The pale mess of a beast passed by her, its claws skittering up from below only to be met by a harsh roar as she saw Goku rip it down and begin using its body like a club. Smashing it overtop the rocks with an even greater degree of vigor. 

Yet she was still wading through the beginnings of this storm. The bellowing saiyans call out the arrival of a large female. Whatever helped spawn these creatures had to be tough and as she watched this massive behemoth claw its way out of the ground was terrifying. Two or even three times bigger than a saiyan. Its mouth was far larger than the size of her torso. Teeth as long as her fingers. A wail rippled from its slobbering maw as it went after the prince. 

He launched himself backwards. Missing the massive talons that swiped at him. Landing on all fours his hair bristling across his entire body, with a ferocious snarl on his face the large beast was met head on. The prince was the leader, he was the icon of the saiyan way of life and Chi-Chi could only watch on as he rushed the beast with nothing but his bare hands without fear. The snap of its jaws missed by inches as Prince jumped into the air and drove a hard hammer blow across the snout. The smack of hard bone on bone resonating in the echo chamber. The saiyans who were still busy clearing up the smaller beasts headed to assist in bringing down the now large invader.

Prince dodged another snap. The distraction played out as Long Hair and Baldy jumped from nowhere and both grabbed the webbed leg and yanked it out from underneath it. 

Displacing its weight the creature’s head then turned back from its immediate threat. A bad move, Prince crawled his way up its neck before it could toss him off. The de facto saiyan leader began to hammer away with a closed fist into the back of its neck behind its head.

The beast began to thrash around uncontrollably. It was unable to roll and risk falling back down the hole it had crawled up from. Resorting to just slamming its head into the walls in any effort to throw its attacker off of it. The jostling tossed Long Hair and Baldy off with a less than glorious landing as they tumbled over each other.

Goku rushed over as well, all of them driven to bring down this challenger. Driving his shoulder into one the front forelimbs causing it to buckle as it swung its neck around, trying to free itself from the princely affliction currently gripping its neck. Crashing onto one side, Goku went for the other arm. But as his mass slammed into the other forelimb he was met with the arm giving way and going up, before slamming down on top of him. 

The saiyan the prince had rushed to defend earlier ran up the creature’s backside and onto its neck. Looking to join the leader in assaulting its neck which had begun to bleed from the prince’s fingers and rapid blows to the same spot.

Yet the creature popped its back, the unexpected jolt sending the saiyan into the air as it was catapulted by the force. Left hanging in the air for only a second, Chi-Chi covered her mouth in horror as the large beast whipped its head up and snapped the saiyan. The blood spurted from its mouth as it tossed its head from side to side shredding the saiyan in moments.

Snapping its jaws it sent the body of the saiyan to the side rolling into the gaping maw that it had come up from. But its victory lasted less than the time it had taken to kill one saiyan. The prince now enraged buried one hand beneath the neck and dug deep into the squishy flesh until- the eyes rolled up, became white glossy mess and with a crash fell down onto the stone. Its paw once pinning Goku to the ground, finally giving way as he threw the offending limb off and jumped to his feet.

Though all the saiyans who were still on their feet watched as Prince pulled out the creature's brain and hoisted it above for all to see. “AH-!” The intense yelling joined by every other saiyan as they could. It grew and grew until Chi-Chi could only cover her ears as the roaring began to give her a headache. 

But then it finally ended and with it came Prince biting into the brain and devouring it. Then as the chaos of battle died down, they set about feasting on the large carcass of the fallen monster. Biting, ripping, tearing were soon following each other. 

Chi-Chi reminded herself that despite her less than ideal situation she was surrounded by a still primitive species, this was their way of life.  _ ‘But also it makes me ever imagine how my ancestors managed to hold off this race. If they were ever in the numbers of thousands there wouldn’t be a force on Earth that could slow them down.’  _ Coming out from her ledge Chi-Chi could just watch as the feasting commenced and would last for hours. 

Ignored as the saiyans focused on their meal, Chi-Chi did her hobble up to the place where she slept with Goku. Figuring that she could begin working on her log and deciding on what she would start working on for teaching herself some saiyan and perhaps figuring out more japanese that they might know.

Coming to the lip of the opening, Chi-Chi looked inside. The glowing fungus illuminated the area as she went over to her spot where her paper was laid out. The small chalk-now turned pencil- sitting just off to the side. 

“Well at least I don’t have to worry about another crazy day like that happening for a while considering those  _ things  _ have only happened twice since I’ve been down here.” Chi-Chi commented to herself before realizing something. “Ah, damnit, the little cards I made are still down by the waterfall.” In the confusion she’d had no chance to grab them. “Considering the circumstances I guess it’s not a big deal. It’s not like I don’t know where they are anyway.” But her paper was somewhat previous to her, as was her ability to write. She could only do it so many times until she ran out, sure a few hundred sheets sounded like a lot but using one or two a day? She’d be out in a few months. “I don’t know what I am going to do.” She exhaled heavily. But as she did she heard the clambering of feet in the entrance. Her head turned and saw Goku. His mouth filled with a large wing of one of the smaller creatures. 

“I’m not one to say no to a free meal, but you know I can’t eat that.” Chi-Chi told him.  _ ‘This is why communication is my priority.’  _

  
Goku still made his way over to her though she could tell he was wincing from his battle. Holding up a hand, “First of all hold the hell right up.” She glared at him. Goku paused, their basic sign language worked-sometimes- “Go  **Hua** first!” She said pointing back the way he had come. “You are covered in blood and filthy, so you better  **Hua!”** She repeated the only word she had learned for the day, but it was actually a good one.

Goku then set the meat down, his eyes confused, and yet he did what she asked. He dropped the meat and then… left! “Yes, this only proves I’m a genius. Communicating with a new language and getting him to understand me, only the brightest of minds could ever do the same.” Smug with herself Chi-Chi decided to begin making notes on her recent endeavors. 

“When I write a book on this, I better be damn sure to have a medal named after me.” 

Several minutes later Goku returned. His body still covered in fresh blood, but holding a large stone bucket sloshing around with water.  _ ‘Well at least he got it right, just not the way I had intended it.’  _ Chi-Chi walked over to Goku, “Well it’s good to know you have stone tools at least, where you hid this I have no idea.” She looked him over. 

Goku still maintained his confused or inquisitive look at her, but Chi-Chi had her priorities. Apparently bathing was something saiyans didn’t do regularly,  _ ‘Wait… is that. Oh my god.’  _ All of the times she hadn’t really thought of it, but saiyans were like cats and they licked themselves… She held herself back from letting her thoughts drift back to the present.

“Sit.” She said directing him to sit down was one of the few things that she could do with her dog like saiyan. “What am I going to do with you?” Sighing as she looked over the mess that he was.  _ ‘Well I am not sleeping next to him as a bloody mess. I am not getting infected by some ancient alien bacteria.’ _

She was from the modern world, she was not going to die from some biblical plague. Modern mind was telling her what she needed to do. Pushing the heavy bucket as the giant heaping stone boulder that it was she couldn’t carry it in any practical manner.  _ ‘Jeez what does it weigh a hundred? Two hundred pounds?’  _ Chi-Chi thought as the heavy lug of rock scraped against the floor.

“Alright manual it is.” Chi-Chi grabbed a handful of water and then splashed it over Goku’s back. He whirled around instantly, his body bristling almost. The yellow eyes wide as he looked at the soaked hand that had just showered him in water.  **“Hua,”** she told him pointing down at the water. 

His eyes flicked down to the water and then back up to her. Walking forwards he brought his nose towards her stomach and sniffed her before coming up to her hand. 

Allowing his display was a part of learning, as long as there wasn’t any funny business she let him do what he wanted. His nose sniffed up and down her body to her arm. Sitting back down. Chi-Chi grabbed another handful of water and with his eyes still carefully watching began to clean him up and down. 

It was almost therapeutic in a way, deciding that she’d have to take a bath herself, away from the prying eyes of the saiyans.  _ Best to not tempt the devil in the first place.’  _ Chi-Chi figured. Cleaning up Goku from head to everywhere but his crotch. That wasn’t in her prerogative right now.

  
Though as she cleaned him up and down, she missed the glowing yellow eyes of the prince just outside.

**“The one who is not of our people has come, what is to become of my people?”**


	3. So Far

_ Day 63: So far my efforts are actually bearing fruit, or in this circumstance, more green funk on a water surface. I’ve begun dissecting more and more of the saiyan dialect, hints of Japanese exist along with elements of several others. Qhile I can’t say I'm fluent in their language it has been easier expressing myself. I can follow along with some degree of success. When they are speaking I have begun figuring out exactly what I am. _

_ I don’t think Prince knows that I know what they’re saying yet. I’m trying to keep that I am speaking the language somewhat of a secret because that will keep me safe. I know that Prince isn’t the most thrilled about me being here. I’ve caught him staring at me quite forcefully when he doesn’t realize I am able to see him. It’s a confusing thing, because just as Prince is my biggest concern he is also the reason why the other saiyans don’t dare put a hand on me. So it’s both my protection and my problem at the same time. _

_ It’s hard to properly manage whether or not it's a priority is hard to say. Since Goku shadows me and has become a bit more attached to me than the others, it's hard to find the time to even think of escaping… no… no that’s not the right word. Escape implies that I'm being held here against my will. Which I sort of am, but well. It’s complicated, I can’t leave because I'm incapable of scaling upwards. I may have gained some climbing strength but I fell for upwards of a minute and I probably hit terminal velocity meaning I’m maybe between two to three miles down. If I'm lucky. I didn’t have time to time myself and a speedometer to gauge how fast I was going. But even still climbing up an incline two plus miles in the dark, no safety gear, practically nothing and I want to go up by myself? _

On a previous occasion she recalled sitting down. It was almost like she was being presented in a fashion, she down, quietly, peacefully, and most of all respectfully. On her knees her hands folded in her lap as the Prince walked around the platform. All of those around him looking up, their eyes flicking to her.  **“Kha zher Rokha. Shul khal ich mal Kakarot!”**

It was hard not to be captivated, the way he spoke keeping everyone’s attention wholly fixated on him. It wasn’t often that Prince spoke like this, but when the other saiyans always appeared to want to squabble with Goku over something. She could assume that it had to do with her. Kha probably meant woman, because it only came up when talking with her

But the squabbles were apparently bothering their leader and nothing seemed to irritate the prince more than was coming out and bitching out or bitch slapping the sense into those who began to disobey him. It was quite the vicious cycle and he was ready to get things squared away so he didn’t have to keep coming out whenever there was a fight.

As the prince spoke his words were a bit hard to follow, unlike her current semi tutor, not doing the softer and longer enunciations that Goku had been doing for her. While practicing **_“Woman… down… Kakarot-”_** learning Goku’s saiyan name helped differ who they were talking about when they had exchanged names but she preferred calling him Goku. The name fit more than Kakarot.

But the prince continued.  **“Gah dherk roka, muul chul hiyot!”** _ ‘Could they not just speak one thing or the other. I swear to god…’  _ Chi-Chi just rolled her eyes - mentally she was not going to be piss off the prince for no reason. Yet as she struggled to put together his words she did place a couple more together.  **_“Right… something follow… climb.”_ ** Piecing together what he was trying to explain was hard in the heat of the moment.

_ Who knew trying to keep a low profile amongst a group of primitive savages would be so complicated? _ Yet she followed along knowing that the longer she spent here the more she would begin to pick up on their language. It’s not like she had anything else to do.

That and she was starting to get a little homesick, her mind often wandering to the present about what her life would be back up in the normal world. You know going out and eating a cheeseburger, having a huge chocolate shake and fries…  _ ‘God I haven’t had real food in so long that when I get down to a size zero I am totally eating whatever I want for like a week!’  _

Wiping her mouth from the salivating thought as Chi-Chi knew she’d only get herself into trouble, it was either her algae diet or raw underground monster meat. 

Shifting back to her documentation work, that was pretty much all she had and the minor documents were also only going to matter if she got the hell out of here. 

_ Yeah that’s not likely to happen. With it mostly being obsidian and no way of making a trail I can’t just leave. So I have to stay because I can’t leave, so I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place. Ahhh puns I shouldn’t be doing them but I have to. I do have some dread of not being able to escape and possibly this being my end down here but I am at least able to accept that. On the plus side I have never looked better. I’m down to a size three waist and I have almost no body fat at all. _

_ I seem to be getting off topic, I guess the situation has just happened and I’m accepting. Besides I’m a single woman filled in a cave with thirty guys ranging from super hot to mild so I have options. You know thinking about it, are saiyans capable of still siring offspring, I don’t know when the last female saiyan was around, they didn’t bother to write any of that information down. But I wonder if it was because of infertility or something. God, what am I saying? _

Chi-Chi looked up from her logbook staring to the ceiling, wearing nothing more now than her once proud traveler’s jerkin. Ripped and cut apart to just cover her breasts front, her underboob and tops were still partly visible. A makeshift thong wrapped around her waist and was tied up with two pieces of cloth making the few lasting pieces of her clothing remain just a bit longer. It had already been abused by the journey here, the added months were doing what was left of her wardrobe no favors.

Then her hair… suffering from split ends, she knew it had to look terrible, no doubt all of its shine and glory days were behind her. She just had a full mess of long black hair that she had braided to keep manageable. Her long ponytail was three feet long and tied off with what were once her socks. She blew a hole through the toes and back heel. So they’d been sacrificed for her new wardrobe.

As she paused for a moment she heard the light shuffling of feet and hands. Coming up behind her, in his usual greeting for her was Goku’s nose. Brushing up and against her shoulder before coming behind her ear.  **“Hello.”** she greeted him,  **“Hello.”** he replied back, the two of them having gotten the greeting down pat.

Sitting down behind her Goku rested his hands on her thighs, his large paw like appendages settling down. “Come to sit down and  **watch?”** She’d picked up the word watch,  **Miru** . He nodded his head, perhaps following her reasoning a little bit, or he had just come to sit with her.

With Goku’s calming presence nearby Chi-Chi went back to finishing up her log journal.  _ But in terms of society I’ve developed an even clearer stance on social dynamics. Not that it is really all that much different, but Prince is our de facto leader, but in more than just one way. Prince leads all spiritual, food, and social gatherings himself. All others do not rise above him, despite being the shortest of the bunch, Prince commands all their respect and they do not ever bring themselves higher than him physically or even when speaking. No one gets louder than him, no one stands above him, it is truly incredible. _

_ I’m sure someone might question the issues of a spirituality of a society that has been buried for thousands upon thousands of years, but I can tell you they do still have a full idea and concept of a greater presence or deity. _

_ They pray to something, I believe it’s still early worship of the constellations. The idea that the rising and falling of the sun and moons, granted there is no real day or night cycle down here but there is a crude effigy of some kind. It looked scrawled in haste but then again, thousands of years. While I’m no astronomer I can see the depiction of the sun, the moon. The saiyans partake in a ritual, bowing before this drawing placing a fist over their chest and mumbling some words that I can’t hear or understand. I’m not going to intrude on them when they do it. It would be like shoving a microphone in their face and saying “Mind telling me what you’re doing?” It would be a bit insensitive and she still wasn’t trying to piss the saiyans off. Living comes first. _

_ Guessing I could say they existed back in the pre B.C. era maybe two or even three thousand years prior. My family passed the story of the saiyans along for generations it seems.  _ Chi-Chi’s notes became scribbles as a playful lick by Goku made her hand shimmy off the page and her chalk had become the size of her thumb now as she had been using it extensively. Worrying about when she’d run out became a secondary thought to her as the playful saiyan licked at her neck, coming up behind her ear and back down.

“ **Stop,** you tease!” She giggled but apparently he didn’t care to stop, his hands moved up to her shoulders as he lapped longer along her head.  _ ‘Oh… well yes. I think this is… grooming.’  _

She never wrote that little part down that saiyans did clean themselves more religiously than cats, or maybe rabbits? Apparently Goku decided it was bath time. 

**“Okay.”** Submitting to Goku she let him do his thing, his tongue was a bit rough but not the most unpleasant thing. His large paw like hands moved her head allowing him to lap along her hair line. He repeated his actions several times before moving steady and thoroughly. Her personal giant cleaner, while she would be repulsed, this was also a primitive society, and they didn’t hold the same measures and practices.

He licked up one side of her head and he repeated the action on the other. It was still him being very gentle. Holding up the back of her braid to continue around her neck, and even if it was mildly disgusting to her he continued around her arms. Her armpit hair received the same treatment, his tongue carried up around down her arm and down to her wrists before switching.

“It’s one thing for a full body massage, but it's another for a full wet wipe.” She spoke aloud in a teasing tone. Goku pushed her to the ground, covering her back as he continued the process. Chi-Chi relaxed, placing her hands over her elbows and just let it happen.

What else was she going to do?

Outside of her vision Prince watched, his eyes scrutinizing the actions taken, his lips pulled back but he did not bark commands, he did not tell his saiyan anything. Watching as one of his saiyans did as he asked, it was not a tall order for the saiyan who laid his mark upon a female, from head to toe. It was only up to the female to decide how things would progress, as was any female role in saiyan society.

Two other saiyans looked in from behind him, their heads peering from the cracks made by his frame. The light given off showing one of their saiyans bathing the female. 

Looking to their prince he cast them a cold glance, but he nodded his head. The others looked back and then retreated from their positions. Their prince approved, so they had no say in the matter, from head to toe, she was cleaned. And rank with the smell of a saiyan all over her.

Her place was set.

[***]

_ Day: 116 _

_ Four months…. Time and lighting has a habit of changing the expectations of how long I’ve actually been down here. But I can only assume we’ve approached, past or are a bit before four full months of time passing since I fell down here. No search parties, no nothing, I have mostly had to conclude that my fate is going to be sealed today or not. _

_ I have mostly, mostly being the key word for this will be my last log entry as I will write until my chalk runs out today. There have been a great deal of changes and more things have become known to me since learning more about this ancient culture but I’ve begun to quietly learn other things. _

_ Actions taken in moments past have led to a situation that I would've never predicted. Yet even still the actions won’t be to me, it’ll be to Prince… or as I have learned his name, that is Vegeta. Yes the ruling monarch’s name, I know it, not that it really helps, but not calling him ‘Prince’ has not made anything easier. _

_ I’ll do everything that I can do to convince Vegeta to help me leave, whether or not he will is entirely up to him. The saiyans are strictly loyal to him and if Vegeta denies my request then that is it. I’ll have to figure some way out, what that will be? I don’t know, but I don’t wish to remain down here indefinitely. A girl can only drink so much algae water and since I haven’t evolved for thousands of years to live this life I’ll probably end up dying. I’m not able to keep weight on. I’m practically down to a size one and the only fat I have on me are my boobs and ass. _

_ So hopefully I can figure some way out of here. The alternative is remaining the woman of the saiyan who saved my life. It should’ve seemed a tad bit more obvious to me, but when my focus was on learning the language, documenting what was going on around me. I hadn’t focused so much on the other aspects of my existence. _

_ Goku cleans me, every couple days. Taking care of me, looking after me, feeding me, when I go down to the algae lake. He helps me, protects me, everything a man does for a woman he does, in his primitive way he is just a male looking after a female. Though the only plus is that Goku hasn’t attempted to mount me, for what reason that exists I don’t know or perhaps they don't have a libido considering they don’t have any women, but they know I'm female because I’m referred to in a certain way. _

_ Initially being a passed around meat slit would appear to be the flavor idea of the day but the saiyans are above what humans apparently do. Remarkable considering the environments. One is civilized, one is not. The idea of savages taking a weak woman as their play toy, I mean modern people find it acceptable. But leave it to a group of cave dwellers to find caring for a woman in the most basic of ways so much more honorable. _

_ While I’m still writing, yes the saiyans have penises, they are functional and proportional to what you’d think. Much like their bodies they are a bit longer than your average male yet they are two or three times thicker. Thankfully they don’t have that horny animal thing going on when I have my period or something. They do smell the air more frequently on those days so they have to be aware of something. Or maybe I yell at them more, I can’t say it’s been awhile and I haven’t been keeping track. Whether or not I am seen as attractive, well that’s another thing, who knows what they are into, I mean- _

Chi-Chi stopped writing, exhaling heavily. “What am I doing? It’s not like I want Goku to mount me, granted I’m sure he’d break me, but come on girl this is not the time nor the place for the thoughts on some primal human fucking, it’s not like you’re trying to get laid here!” She brought her hands to her face and shook it. “I’m losing my mind, I know it's been over four months since I ended up here and all the time I spent looking for the saiyans. I mean, perhaps I am getting a little bit of cabin fever. No cellphone, no modern necessities… this life is just so… boring. I mean sure the occasional monster comes up but since the prince killed that big one they haven’t had anything of real significance in a long time.”

Setting the little thin scrap of chalk down, Chi-Chi wondered if her notes even had a purpose… it’s not like anyone was ever going to find them. They’d dry up and be useless in a hundred or two hundred years and considering she was the first person down here in God only knows how long, there was nothing to it. Chi-Chi just rolled down onto her side and curled up. She had nothing left of her clothes, she was just as nude as the saiyans. All of the rough affects and actions had taken their final toll and she had her privates exposed to the world, the only perk was her bush was so thick no one could really see her woman parts.  _ ‘I think’  _

Tired of pooping in holes and having to check using the growing fungus to make sure she wasn’t crapping on some pale monster's head that nearly took her leg off was exhausting. Slimy algae water and the constant struggle to learn this language had been taxing, the only ‘good’ thing had been Goku’s presence. He was never angry, aggressive, or anything other than caring. He looked after her, carried her around when she was tired or sore. Brought her water to drink and even offered her the meat which she refused to touch.

All around she’d imagine she’d spent so much time buried in that thick chest of his sleeping, she’d gotten used to it. Like it was her place almost, or her only real sense of home. Sighing heavily again, Chi-Chi just looked around the dimly lit hovel, she wanted to go back to her old life. 

She must’ve laid there for a while until she heard a rumble.  **“Milk?”** It was her personal pet name, just like the one she gave Kakarot, by calling him Goku. 

**“Goku?”** She slightly rolled onto her side and looked back at him, his face seemingly concerned.

**“Are you okay?”** Walking over on all fours, his gorilla-like posture soon came up towards her. His low rumbling voice was subdued. Using his large palm stroking her face and looking down as she gave him a brief smile before she returned to her melancholic state.  **“Milk?”** He spoke again.

**“Tired.”** she told him, her eyes wanting to close for a bit.  **“Tired.”**

Leaning down Goku sniffed her, his nose running along her shoulder.  **“No sick.”** He stated, Chi-Chi reached up in response gently touching his face. He moved his face into her soft palm, rubbing up and down in appreciation of the welcome contrast. 

Chi-Chi didn’t react, as Goku nuzzled her hand. Always taking greater enjoyment in doing this, licking her palm in approval, but she thought about what he had just said.  _ ‘Looking out for me, fearful that I’m not doing well. It’s something only he does and no other saiyan.’  _

**“Not sick, just not happy.”** She brought her fingers up to her face to make the unhappy frown over exaggerated so he would know what she meant. 

**“No happy?”** He dropped down beside her, brushing her hair from her face so he could look at her more clearly. Bringing his face closer, Goku licked at her cheek several times. 

“Oh you…” She sighed,  **“You worry about me (too much),”** stroking his cheek Chi-Chi just exhaled heavily. The weight of her decision, her goal for today all of it was going to come to a head.  _ ‘That and i’m mentally drained, my body is weaker than ever due to the lack of calories and I just don’t think I can handle this much more.’ _

Goku and Chi-Chi lay there for a while, just finding the minor comfort of the moment. It was where she found most of it the past weeks. But it had to end, Chi-Chi had a decision to make.  **“Take me (to) No Ouji.”**

He blinked at her, not sure what to make of her request.  **“Sure?”** his eyes looking at her to make sure that she was serious, when she simply nodded her head Goku knew that her request was.

He picked her up, gingerly, his large clawed hands which could rip and tear into beasts below her were only a mild pressure into her sides as he carried her out. The heavy thud of his body could be heard as he carefully moved out of the large area. The few saiyans outside looked up but said nothing as Goku cradled Chi-Chi in one arm. She remained quiet as Goku reached up and grabbed the ledge and pulled himself upwards. His sheer strength was unmatched by any normal human, lifting both of their weights, though hers was a scant fraction of his own. Even still with but one arm he pulled her into the entrance of the prince's quarters.

She’d not seen it more than a few times, the area not much more than what the other saiyans had save its size and a large carving that had long since faded. 

Remaining in almost meditation, the no Ouji sat quietly, his back to them.  **“What is it?”** he spoke, not looking back at them.

**“No Ouji, woman speak with you.”**

His head turned around, his eyes narrowed, the faint yellow outline staring towards the frail woman in his arms.  **“You speak for her?”**

The other saiyan shook his head.  **“No my no Ouji, she speaks.”** Moving down he took a knee as Chi-Chi got herself to kneel down as well.

**“No Ouji, I like to speak.”** Her words were slightly broken but she was doing what she could at the moment. It’s not like she was going to have the language mastered. 

**“Hnn, woman speaks saiyan tongue. Kakarot helped?”** His eyes moved between the two before righting himself and walking over towards the two of them.

**“He helped, so I speak to you now.”** Chi-Chi kept her head lowered, unless bid by no Ouji to raise it she had no right to look at him. It was a matter of respect.

**“What words do you have for me, woman?”** Stopping just a foot away, the prince just crossed his arms and looked down at both of them.

**“No Ouji, you have been kind, welcoming to me, as a woman thank you.”** She began, keeping her eyes still focused on his bare feet.  **“This woman would like to leave, I wish to return to the outside world.”**

**“Why? You are welcome here, Kakarot tends to your needs, yes?”**

**“Kakarot does, he cares well, I thank you for Kakarot’s treatment, but this woman can not live down here. Woman just can’t remain down here any longer.”**

**“There is no way to leave here woman, and even if you were capable of leaving I will not allow it.”** Prince turned away from her,  **“The Qu’itt dictates you remain here.”**

_ ‘The Qu’itt?’  _ she hadn’t heard that word used before.  **“No Ouji what is Qu’itt? I don’t know.”**

**“Qu’itt is what you are, you fell to us, given by the ancestors and as Kakarot saved you and since you claimed him I have let you remain as you are. Qu’itt are protected and I will not let you leave.”**

**“I beg you, no Ouji,”** Prostrating herself, her head down to the floor.  **“I won’t be able to live longer down here. I beg you, let me go.”** Groveling was all she had.  **“I will repay you, I can get help, food, anything from outside-”**

**“NO-!”** Vegeta snarled, flashing his teeth and releasing a guttural roar.  **“Should leave you are never to return. I will never allow such weakness to hurt the saiyans!”**

Chi-Chi knew that this was quickly deteriorating but she also knew she couldn’t stay here.  **“I accept that I won’t be able to return then No Ouji.”**

Prince’s fists clenched tightly, looking down at the woman face down before him. Refusing to lay a hand down upon her his attention looked to Kakarot.  **“What of you Kakarot?”**

**“My prince, my wishes are still yours.”** Goku’s head did not lift up from where he was kneeling, though there were questions and answers flowing through his head he didn’t know what to say in the current moment.

**“Do you want the Qu’itt that you found to leave? Do you wish that a woman you saved to abandon you?”**

His eyes looked down at Chi-Chi,  **“No Ouji I would be honored to keep her by my side, but I see that this Qu’itt is in suffering, I have been most honored having a woman, one gifted by you but Qu’itt is not saiyan.”**

Prince released another frustrated roar.  **“Remove the woman, I will speak with you alone, Kakarot. That is my will.”**

  
He smacked his chest,  **“Milk,”** He brought his hands to her body and picked her up. Yet her body was almost limp. 

Chi-Chi looked into Goku’s face, his concern for her showing as he brushed the few tears she had in her eyes. Taking her quiet misery, Goku merely cradled her against his chest and took her down from the prince’s quarters. It gripped him in his heart in a way he had never felt before. But he jumped down from the ledge and led her towards the water, she was looking worse and worse for wear, perhaps he needed to get her some food.

Keeping things quiet, Goku walked along the edges taking Chi-Chi to the edge of the algae waters, laying her down so that she might have a chance to sip on water should she need something. Giving him a chance to return to his prince.

Chi-Chi remained on her side, she was so tired her eyes just looked up, the faint bioluminescent glow given off by the fungi adding to the effect of the area that was the literal lifeblood of the saiyans. The water with its large green covering of green slop that had gone down her throat for months. 

_ ‘I’m just so tired.’  _ Her stomach churned at the thought of putting more of that into her body, it was craving real food again. “I just want to go home, is that so wrong?” She whispered quietly to the still air. Chi-Chi just looked up again, the water that flowed outward in a steady trickle down into the pool.

Thousands of years of water flow had created this passage, thinking about how all of this was formed over time. Her quest for affirmation of all of things she had been led to believe since growing up had been proven true, the only problem was… she was trapped in a massive cave system because of it.

It had been thousands of years since anyone had ever come down here, she very much doubted there’d be another person looking again for another thousand years.

Listening to the dribbling water, Chi-Chi just remained there for several minutes, the continuous sound just going on, the sound of it turning from a low bustle into a roaring storm.

Her eyes slowly widening in realization.  _ ‘That… That’s it!’ _

[***]

“Kakarot, do you not care for the woman in your possession? I gave her to you and now she wishes to leave.” Vegeta paced around his chambers. “There has not been any females in our lineage in an untold number of cycles, Kakarot! I scarcely remember the eyes of my own mother, the last great saiyan queen and you stand here willingly telling me to let her leave?”

“Prince Vegeta, she is not saiyan and she is not the same woman I caught so long ago. Her body wilts, her spirit which was once bright as any saiyan has flickered to nothing. She refuses to eat our foes, but she will eat the green.”

“The green… blech I can’t stomach that crap. It’s been too long since we’ve had fresh food…” Vegeta had seen her outright refusal to touch their food and it left him feeling concerned. “The prophecy came, she fell amongst us and you tell me that she will either die or let her leave… either way this will be our end then Kakarot.”

“My prince, she has made no moves to create a new life with me, I have done all that is asked and she does not reciprocate my advances or attempt to breed new saiyans. I worry that her kind might not reproduce as well.” Kakarot’s words were bittersweet. Grateful for having time with a female, the first in so long, but only to find that she apparently did not share the same instincts. 

“I saw that she bathed you Kakarot, was her intention not to choose you as a mate?” Vegeta questioned, he’d seen the act, it was surprising to see and since it was done of her own will he didn’t attempt to question a prophecy figure offering something up to another saiyan. It had to have been fated and as the leader of his people it had given him hope that the saiyan race might continue. But his expectations had not come to pass.

They spent more time discussing what the prince’s plans would be moving forward and maybe some other alternatives to getting her to recover her strength. As a last resort they wanted her to leave, because he feared the end of the saiyan race should the prophecy be fulfilled.

With a grunt Vegeta gave Kakarot a look. “Go back to her, I think further upon this before making a decision.”

Kakarot tucked his head and went to go retrieve Chi-Chi. He went to the great spring where he had left her… But he found nothing. Sniffing the air lightly the saiyan wondered if perhaps she might’ve gone back to their quarters. With a lightly hurried step he went back and found more of the same. 

He checked around, his nose and body following around the areas where he assumed where he might be able to find her.

“Brother? What are you looking for?” Raditz approached him, sensing there was some kind of problem as Kakarot’s movements and actions were becoming frantic.

Kakarot brought a hand to his mess of black spikes. “Milk… she’s missing.”

Raditz’s face pulled back into disbelief. “What? Qh’itt is missing? Impossible. She was in the great spring where you took her last.”

“She’s not there!” Kakarot replied.

“What?”

**“QH’ITT DASH TULL SLAAAN-!”** Before his voice even began to echo every single saiyan was flooding the area in a desperate search for the last female who had fallen from the sky.


	4. Hunger Pangs

It wasn’t the smartest move, but what choice did she have? The internal conflict wasn’t helping anything as Chi-Chi fumbled her way around in the near pitch darkness. Her hands grasping a handful of the glowing fungi and a few others that she had tied into her hair as a result of keeping her able to see just where the hell she was going. Not that she had any idea where she was going, but wherever it had to be it couldn’t be in this mountain any longer!

Chi-Chi had enough strength now to keep herself moving but either than that she had no idea where else she’d be able to go. Right now the only thing keeping her on her path was the long curled road that had been eroded by thousands of years of water running through the mountain. It had taken enough away to allow her to keep scaling up. The entrance hadn’t been the snuggest hole she had squeezed in to but she had made it and scaling the rock wall hadn’t been overly difficult either. Just the water pelting her in the face had been trying. Yet she was moving and had kept moving up the slope.

It was a part of the natural mountain flow and when she came to small chasms in the mountain she was able to pass over them thanks to some engineering. The architecture looked to be early Roman, perhaps they had come through and built early mountain facets for water to be carried down the mountain. Up until now she might guess that the saiyans could’ve had something to do with why the water had been diverted.

Romans were actually quite willing to cooperate with warring barbarian tribes and considering the saiyans would’ve been much larger and even more terrifying. Perhaps this was some type of gift or appeasement. Dwelling or wasting her mental power on something minor like that. Chi-Chi knew she didn’t have much time left, she needed to get out, she needed to find food and she needed to get help or she’d die. Not that she wouldn’t die down in that pit, but her death would only take longer. 

  
It was after all an eventuality. Chi-Chi continued to move even with the sloshing water freezing her toes. She had to ignore the hypothermia that would be affecting her as she worked her way up. 

There was also another minor thing she had to be aware of, and that was the saiyans. She hadn’t been that far away when she'd heard that bellowing cry. It sounded like her Goku but she couldn’t be sure with how it had been echoing and bouncing all over the place. 

That was the motivation she needed and she kept hurrying along, though with her slightly hunched stance she kept going up and up.

“Once I get out of here, I am spending a week out for mannies and petties. I swear. I mean the full thing, massages, oils, creams, I might even consider a brazilian.” Chi-Chi distracted herself with her verbal rewards. “I might even eat those little cucumbers they put over your eyes… oh god why did I start talking about food!”

Her poor stomach churned at the thought of real food. “You know what, screw it then.” Slightly panting, Chi-Chi came to a series of rocks that had water dribbling down. Built with the face of a rock climbing wall Chi-Chi locked her frail fingers and pulled herself up, the action more exhausting than straining.

“I am getting apple pie, one of the full ones that a grandma would make, not that cheap store stuff… and whipped cream, super fluffy and thick and then drizzle it with strawberry sauce. That’ll be my breakfast, then for lunch I’ll have two whole grain wraps with greave leaves, gyro meat, that cucumber sauce that comes with shawarma and the other a bean and brown rice stuffed with hot peppers with guacamole and cheese on top.”

Scaling another face Chi-Chi came to another opening, lifting up a piece of her extra long hair. She used it like a lamp to look around the passages. Seeing the ground beneath her she pulled herself out. Falling only two feet onto her side. The water was falling down from another access but she was in a narrow opening. Her teeth were chattering together as she wrapped her almost sickly thin arms around her body. The entrance narrowed out as the water seemed to spatter downwards than maintain a smooth running flow.

Taking some labored breaths Chi-Chi pulled herself back up, the luminescent fungi tied into her hair was releasing a dull blue glow as she walked along the ground shivering. Grabbing her wet hair wasn’t an option as her feet padded along the less smooth stone. 

She did everything she could to focus on anything except what she was doing. There weren't any predators or life in this tunnel system, she could tell by just how stale the air actually was. Nothing was moving or even living in the area.  _ I think. _

Yet as her mind slowly drowned becoming almost drowsy as she shuffled her feet along Chi-Chi wondered how bad the saiyans were taking her exodus. “Oh hell, who am I kidding, they are probably pissed. Vegeta didn’t want to hear any of my excuses and… Goku was sympathetic but I don’t even know if he would want me to leave.”

Strangely she felt she’d actually miss Goku, the burly lummox whom she’d shared the past… who knows how long down there. She could imagine upwards of four or six months but how could she be sure, there was no time, no date. It wasn’t even as if the saiyans were using a calendar system to celebrate birthdays…  _ if they even have them. _

All the saiyans looked about the same age, she couldn’t really picture how that worked, well some were maybe a bit older, baldy (the big one) had a thick beard but appeared to have some showing of wrinkles. 

The rising paths of her slightly shuffling feet, the chattering of her teeth and the heavy breathing were all that were carried. She wasn’t sure how long she had pulled herself through that watery stream or even how long she had been walking now. It could’ve been hours or just a few minutes as it all began to blur together.

Her body was starving and her stomach twisted into knots as there was so little left for her to eat. She walked until she hit a point that she believed she was actually going crazy.

She was standing by a massive hole, a dusty covered canvas backpack tied off with a rope that dangled over a ledge.

She rubbed her face, blinked her eyes. “No… way.”

But it most certainly was, Chi-Chi was now standing overtop of the pit she had once descended down into and her pack was right there. Pushing aside the ropes and guide wires that she had tied it to, which looked dirty but no worse for wear, Chi-Chi dug into the back of the pack and there sealed in plastic vacuum sealed bags…. “FOOD!” She exclaimed, her tiny fingers pulling at the edges but she lacked the strength or nails to rip through it. Yet she grabbed at the metal locking device atop her pouch and using one of the edges ripped a hole into the thick plastic seal.

_ ‘BREAD!’  _ Chi-Chi bit into, her teeth tasting the space sealed food and nothing had ever tasted so good in her life! She chewed and hurriedly swallowed down the first piece, she’d scarcely chewed into one before digging into another, then another, and another! The entire pack was gone and she dumped the plastic not caring where it fell as it skittered down and into the pit. 

She grabbed a can of tuna next, desperate and knowing she’d need protein and not caring for the salty fish water either, she popped the table tab open before slurping it down. Tossing the metal over her shoulder with a clang of an empty can before grabbing her dented canteen. As tempted as she was to drink fresh non-algae water she refrained knowing she’d need some more sustenance later.

But this, this was her break for now. Breathing heavily, Chi-Chi dug around and found some scraps of her old clothes. They had been ripped up pretty bad during her climb, dirty half worn gloves and crusty socks… but they were better than nothing. Chi-Chi put on a dirty white shirt that was mostly brown, sadly there were no pants but some clothing was better than none.

Not caring if she even pulled her hair back out of her mess of a shirt, Chi-Chi grabbed her backpack which felt much heavier and began her walk with it strapped to her tiny shoulders. She once filled it out perfectly but now it looked two sizes two big for her. 

Taking a full breath, Chi-Chi shimmed her way back along that wall that she had traveled on so long ago and carried on following the markings in the glow of her fungi riddled hair.

[***]

She went until she was exhausted, her body burning through that burst of calories of which she now had precious little in reserve of her backpack, perhaps five or six days tops and with how weak she was, figuring out how to ration that enough for her to be able to descend Mt. Paozu while in the far reduced state that she was.

There was a forest ranger tower near the southern tip, if she could get over there and use her flare guns he might just have a chance to signal for help. Yet all of that was still very much a chance possibility, one that someone would be looking in her direction, see it, mobilize help, and get to her before anything happened. Because once she reached that edge she was not going to have it so easy.

But with her markings she knew she at least had a chance to make it back.

The first thing she needed to do though.

_ Sleeep. _

Her body was out before she hit the ground. The strain of such a journey wearing her down and her body processing all kinds of new calories and vitamins that she was lacking immediately took her out of the fight for a bit more than she expected. 

Sweet dreams awaited her as the lingering taste of canned tuna and bread filled her mind as she ate to her heart's content at Red Lobster. Sitting a table spread, filled, her all time favorite sea foods. Dipping crab legs in warm, thick, foamy butter. 

Pan seared dolphin (the fish not the mammal), fresh calamari and all of it was so perfect.

She couldn’t believe she was finally free. All of the pains aches and tribulations. She was finally back in civilization. Finally eating some delicious foods.

“Would you care for desert mam?” A faceless waiter asked her.

“Desert? Bring me the whole menu out. I was stuck in a cave for a year or more. I can spend my points today!” Chi-Chi replied hastily. Setting aside a full spread of empty plates, shells and legs. She was a damn queen and today she was going to enjoy it!

When the waiter returned bearing a chocolate sundae lava cake she looked up and saw the man’s no longer faceless head.

**“Whulo que no chik yu’hass!”**

Her eyes shot open, as the once very dream face became the real one. Chi-Chi panicked, her hands flailed upward but before they could even hope of striking him out of panic he caught them, being far stronger than her and unaffected by her normal human physiology.  **“Stop, Milk, you need to stop.”** His voice told her. The erratic movements and jostling ended abruptly as Goku’s prevented her from thrashing about too much.

Still panting heavily Chi-Chi blinked herself back into focus on the present state… there wasn’t any Red Lobster… to say that she wasn’t a little disappointed at that. It would be one hell of an understatement, “Why did you take me from Red Lobster?” Speaking in human tongue as Goku gave her his usual perplexed look.

Falling back, Chi-Chi looked up at him then around them. “We’re still outside?” They weren’t back in the mountain… her previous day’s activities came flooding back into her mind reminding her of the escape. Wouldn’t have been the first dream within a dream she had. Shaking her head slightly to remove more cobwebs she looked to Goku.  **“What are you doing here?”**

**“Me? Why are you here, all saiyans searched for you. I climbed the inside of our home alone and followed you here.”**

_ ‘Right… superhuman sense of smell. Wonderful, I tried to escape from a bloodhound.’  _ **“So… you’re here to take me back? Keep me as your bed warmer?”**

Why else would Goku be out here?  _ ‘Dammit and I was sooo close.’  _

**“I didn’t come to bring you back.”** Goku told her, she was surprised.  **“What?”** She said, she couldn’t believe what she had just heard.  **“I saw you suffer, watched you hurt, I don’t want that.”** Now he had just confirmed it.

_ He didn’t want to see her hurting? Goku?’  _ Her brown eyes stared into his obsidian ones. Words failed her, Goku always had such an emotional face. Maybe she had been a bit too focused on her work, and all of the notes she took to see something else. 

Goku had been such a close friend, even if saiyans didn’t have a word for it. Looking after her, caring for her, protecting her, and he did it without complaining. Chi-Chi couldn’t help herself from releasing a slight laugh, a bit of tears forming in her eyes. “How could I be so blind?”

**“Forgive me, I didn’t want to stay. I didn’t want to hurt you, but I did.”** Slipping her hand free from his grip she brought up her fingers to his face, stroking his cheek. Even with her less than polished skin Goku nuzzled into her palm.  **“I just couldn’t see (it for myself).”**

**“I worried and I want to help. I will take you back to your people.”**

She was stunned silent for several full seconds, she thought he was going to take her back to the mountain. But no, he wanted to help her. **“Goku… do… do you mean that?”**

Tipping his head to her Chi-Chi felt like weeping for joy, but she didn’t have the water to do that.  **“Thank you.”** Her voice a whisper as she reached around his neck pulling his face down before feathering her lips on his cheek.  **“Thank you.”**

The moment didn’t last as Goku picked her up in his arms, cradling her against his chest, the backpack wasn’t a burden to his grip as his fingers curled over the sides of her body. Giving her a chance to rest in his arms, something that began to worry her, she was so exhausted she feared that she might not have much energy left. Goku might be a superhuman but he wouldn’t know what to do if a crisis occurred right now with her.

She knew that her chances were probably better with him though, and hey, even with the morbid thought of her dying should occur, it would be with him and not alone on some mountain.

**“Follow the trail, I’ll tell when stop.”** The path was a bit rugged, but with Goku keeping up a pace that Chi-Chi couldn’t have hoped to match she was guided along much better than before. But there was no assurance of anything and she still had to hope, despite everything it was all she had. 

Doing everything she could logically to keep her mind stimulated, Chi-Chi felt her body losing its feeling of temperature, she was neither cold nor hot and she wasn’t shivering.  _ ‘A bad sign, I should be shivering even a little. I know Goku is warm but I don’t feel it.’ _

A slight bit of panic was starting to set in as she attempted to wiggle her toes but didn’t even know if they were moving.  _ ‘I’m probably hypothermic and my reduced weight is not-not… dammit what's the word!’ _

The internal conflict continued for an unknown amount of time as Chi-Chi drifted in and out of conscious thought. The moon seemed to flicker in and out of its current position, then jumping to one spot then another.

Dragging on and on Chi-Chi couldn’t take much more until she felt herself starting to feel ill.  **“Stop.”**

Goku drew to a standstill as he reached another winding section of the trail he had been following ignoring the ropes and brown markings that bore no semblance to anything he’d ever seen before, Goku wasn’t sure what to make of them.

**“Cave. I want rest.”**

He complied, finding a not too far away section of cave where the darkness reminded him much of home, yet the faint illumination of the fungi still wrapped up in Chi-Chi’s hair provided some better visibility as he set her down inside. 

Yet his honed eyes managed a higher level of sharpness even without the light. His yellow eyes peered around the cave dripping down and around until his ears perked up. It was heavy breathing, the air tasted of wet slobber.

**“Goku I-” “Silent.”** Goku whispered standing up from her, his eyes looking into the darkness. It was getting closer, heavy breathing, the tapping of claws. Heavy- the approaching thing was massive. Dropping down into a half crouched stance Goku sucked in a breath of air.

“YAHHHH-!” His voice bellowed a challenge which was met in response as the heavy thuds increased their pace. Goku waited as the first glimpse of the creature that beset him came into view. 

It was massive, standing almost as tall as him, twice as thick and rode upon all four legs. A mouth filled with large teeth as it drooled along the ground. Sharp claws, black eyes, and all fury. Goku smirked.

Chi-Chi watched as Goku was beset upon by a grizzly bear. The massive creature lashed out with a swipe of its paw, leaving Goku just an inch from a heavy smack as he threw himself to the side to avoid it. The creature bellowed and snapped, following Goku’s body with its mass crashing into him.

Her saiyan didn’t show pain as his one hand grabbed the creature’s snout and clamped it shut causing muted snorts as it tossed his face around attempting to break free. Snarling even pinned as it smacked Goku upwards. The saiyan was knocked along the rocky wall, his grip falling off on the bear's maw, but he hit the ground and rolled, getting onto all fours. Ever the beast of his own upbringing. Goku snapped out his hands revealing his sharpened claws.

The bear snorted again, roaring before charging Goku once more. Their collision was heavier than before as the massive bear shoved Goku into the darkness to where Chi-Chi’s eyes could not follow.

Heavy smacks, and blows are traded between them. She squinted in the darkness until remembering-  _ ’I have something!’  _ Chi-Chi fumbled into her pack, grabbing at her one piece of salvation and offered itself up to her. An orange bag, Chi-Chi’s fingers fumbled to pull apart the emercy zip ties.

Panic, fear, all of it made her fingers shake as she heard the slashes in the air along with the grizzly’s cries of pain.  **“Yes-! YES- YESSS-!”** Goku’s saiyan cries of exuberance only hastened her fingers as she grabbed the orange pistol from the pouch, the lone shell falling out in a separate casing and clattering on the floor.

Goku was tossed backwards. Hitting the ground, several gashes running along his abs. Fresh blood began to slowly leak from his wounds. Grunting, pain showed on his face but the fire and passion of combat revealed in his eyes.

**“Big one, yes come! COME!”** Climbing back up to his feet, Goku watched the bear charge him once more, its heavy pants and cries as it swiped again at Goku’s body but the saiyan still managed to dodge the first blow, but the weight still slammed back into him knocking him over and onto his back. Snapping his one arm around the front paw Goku pinned it down to the ground. The other left to deal with the mouth snapping down at him.

Chi-Chi flipped open the orange pistol, her trembling fingers grabbing at the cartridge and stuffing it into the chamber. WIth a click the gun snapped shut, her fingers cocking back the hammer as she raised unsteady hands at the two. 

Watching as Goku screamed into the face of the bear, the thick stained teeth just inches from the saiyan’s face. It was so close that the warm breath was blasting over Goku’s face.

Her eyes looked over the crude sights and did her best as the frantic movements persisted. 

Pulling back, the large grizzly’s mouth slobbering as it dry heaved air only to meet the bright spark of a red fireball square its right eye. It flailed back further, the combination of burning pain and the attempt to remove the fiery ember distracted it.

Goku swung upwards, his claws shooting up and into the bear’s neck. Breaking through the fat, Goku dug into the flesh beneath. Toppoling the creature over and refusing to stop as blood sprayed over his face and down his body. It wasn’t until the creature stopped twitching did he finally stop and pulling out his hand. Bits of bone, flesh, and other chunks coated his arm down to the elbow.

Panting from his exertion, Goku raised up his hands and released a heavy war cry. The heavy bellow seemed to shake the whole cave as the proud warrior now lorded over his new kill. When he was finally satisfied with his great victory Goku came down, tired, a little battered, very bloody but more than pleased. He dropped down from the corpse and looked to Chi-Chi. 

“Oh god… I didn’t sign up for this.” Her head dropped and soon her body did. She’d scarcely hit the ground when Goku was at her side once again. His hands picking her up. Though he was absolutely filthy, she was far too tired and weak to even throw a fit. He had just killed a bear, that warranted one minute of her not nagging him.

**“Place has monsters too. Not like home.”** The saiyan stated the obvious, having never encountered one creature before but he’d fought more than enough beasties to know how to kill and during that last fight he knew that his claws could puncture the tough hide having similar properties to that of those that he was used to fighting.

_ ‘Of course fighting…’  _ But as Chi-Chi just looked up at Goku she did realize something.  _ ‘He just killed a bear… and well, maybe…’  _ There were some peculiar thoughts running through her head, but also the rumblings of a hungry stomach.

[***]

It hadn’t been pretty, well not that she had any expectations of what was going to come next were going to be anything but a scavenged mess. 

  
Chi-Chi had to explain several if not more times to Goku on getting supplies for a fire, if she was going to eat something she was going to need it cooked and raiding her already limited provisions was a last resort option, period.

So what she had managed or rather Goku had cobbled together was a mess of sticks, or large branches he’d ripped off the  **“Large green and brown things”** Arranged them so that she could take a flint and metal shavings to spark a fire.

An improvised cookout had been the goal, and with one large stick angled against the wall and held against the floor, a large chunk of bear meat was sizzling overtop of it.

Goku had wanted to start eating the bear carcass raw but with a stern look and a growl he listened to her, surprisingly. Food was always a touchy subject when it came to saiyans and then devouring the flesh was commonplace and ripping into the meat of the recently vanquished was a sign of honor for those who killed them.

But his respect or duty to her kept him from doing what he had wanted,  _ ‘Even though he’s actively disobeying his prince by not returning me I can’t really imagine why he’s being so compliant with me. I thought it was just about duty given to him, but is there some other reason?’  _

As Chi-Chi looked at Goku, he was busy watching very intently the fire that was flickering popping. 

**“You’re staring.”** Chi-Chi’s words causing the saiyans head to swivel around to her.

**“What is that?’** Raising up a finger to point from his usual gorilla like stance. 

**“That,”** She addressed pointing with her own finger. “ **Is** F-I-R-E” Enunciating the symbols in her own language for him. There wasn’t a word that she could use.  **“Warm-! Hot-!”** She tried explaining.

But Goku was more of a learn by action person and put his hand closer, the flames licked at his finger causing him to yelp.  **“AHHH-!”** He screamed in pain while jumping backwards, shoving his finger into his mouth in an effort to quench the pain.

The laugh came without her consent, but, it was more than warranted. “I told you it was hot!” She almost fell back laughing as Goku gave her a glare. 

**“You said hot, nothing of pain!”** He growled angrily as she took more satisfaction at his misery than he appreciated.

“What? Those words are ubiquitous!” Chi-Chi couldn’t believe that he didn’t know that hot didn’t mean painful. How could even the saiyans not know that. She should’ve just seen that Goku didn’t take humor in that.

Goku practically jumped on top of her. His huge frame almost quashed the light surrounding them.  **“Why?”**

_ ‘What?’  _ She thought, not understanding what he was referring to. Why? What did he mean by why?  **“Goku, what do you mean?”** The playfulness between them had left their usual banter as Goku thrust his face almost into hers.

**“You joke, you tease, you play, Milk what are you?”** Goku’s yellow eyes shined with something that had never been there before.  **“Why?** **_WHY?”_ ** his voice was a bit more strained, there was a need to know something.

He was breathing heavy, his body was moving up and down with how hard and fast he was sucking in air. His fingers wrapped around her arm, feeling the skin beneath them, looking into those brown eyes wanting to see it and know the truth.

**“Goku, you’re scaring me.”** She whispered, that spark that was once in his eyes fading away. Goku drew himself away, the once intense look faded away like a candle being snuffed out. His hands slowly released their grip, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips together. Taking a step back, Goku looked away from her and started to walk away.

**“Stop.”** He froze, yet he didn’t look back. Something was telling her that her saiyan was taking this personally. Her human joke or teasing probably had probably come off insulting.  _ ‘He probably is just out of his element and getting upset with me… I also need him to get back home. I have to make this right.’ _

His head dropped slightly,  **“I did not mean to frighten.”** He sounded ashamed of himself. 

Even with her heart rate spiking higher than she would like Chi-Chi came over to her saiyan and put her hand on his shoulder.  **“Forgive, did not mean to hurt you either.”** Sliding down she hugged his head,  **“I’m not like you and I forget.”** Her hand ran up into his hair rubbing his scalp though she couldn’t feel it too well herself. The numbness in her body hadn’t abated much, if at all. 

Goku paused for several moments, until settling back on his legs before pulling Chi-Chi close to him. His nose buried itself in her hair and breathed deeply. It was calming for him and a bit therapeutic for her as he used her as reassurance.

The pair just laid in each other’s embrace though Chi-Chi shivered into him, the cool air of the night had begun to filter into the cave making her body temperature begin to drop, unlike the constant temperature inside the mountain was nothing compared to a freezing evening. It was another moment where a super warm saiyan body was showing itself to be paying itself off in spades as Chi-Chi just shuddered against him.

She felt his tongue rolling up the side of her cheek in a consoling nature, his apology.  _ ‘Like you need to apologize, you are nothing like me.’  _ Pulling back slightly she softly patted his cheek, “Come let me show you how good food is properly cooked.” He stared at her but followed as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the fire. 

Settling back in his lap she pulled the huge chunk of meat that was cooking well. Pulling out her emergency knife she cut into the bear meat. She didn’t see that much pink, it was probably safe… and she was starving herself.  **“Let it cool, I don’t want you to put fire in your mouth.”** Goku reached over to grab a piece but she stopped him with her free hand grasping his fingers.

He snorted but remained patient for another few minutes as Chi-Chi cut off the top of the flank and then took a small bite herself.  _ ‘OOOhhh yesss-!’  _ “Yes! Yes this is what i’ve been missing, I know it’s not seasoned but man have I missed some good grilled meat!” Chi-Chi practically moaned as she took another bite. A little bit of fatty grease dribbled from her chin as she started digging in.  **“You can eat.”** She said, not bothering to look back or unstuff her mouth as she chewed into her section of the meat.

There was plenty of bear meat and time to cook more and once her saiyan got a taste she was sort of relieved that there was going to be so much.

[***]

The next two days were rather uneventful, Goku was making incredible time and Chi-Chi had the foresight to smoke some of the meat as an impromptu jerky over the makeshift campfire while she slept that night, the thin strips drying up into a portable and more sustainable edible food source, but they were seriously lacking one crucial resource as they made their descent down from the mountains.

Water.

Chi-Chi had gone over a day without it, having to share her supplies and her Goku had no concept of rationing. He’d emptied her half full canteen after she’d had a few gulps.

She’d fixed her position, riding piggyback on Goku’s broad shoulders. Letting her direct from a more stable platform, plus he could go faster - which was key as they had maybe two days left? It was hard for her to tell as she had no real bearings aside from the range markings that had been left up.

But as they followed down one of the gravel roads Chi-Chi heard a sound that was familiar…  _ ‘Wait…’  _

Goku heard it too and he stopped, even if it was unknown - he wasn’t going to be backing down from a confrontation.

The revving of engines, and not the car type either- “ATVS.” Chi-Chi said, though Goku couldn’t possibly understand what was coming.  _ ‘Salvation! A way home!’  _ Sucking in a breath of air, Chi-Chi gave it all she had. “HELLPP-!” Her saiyan flinched his head whipping back up towards her as Chi-Chi heard the noises stop. Trying again.

“HELLP-! PLEASE-!”

Then just like that she heard the engines kick into gear, in a hurried sound and Chi-Chi couldn’t believe it! 

Yet as she was about ready to start celebrating, Goku pulled her down and snapped his head back towards the gravel path.  _ ‘Oh… fuck…’  _ Chi-Chi quickly realized her saiyan problem, however.  **“No-! No-!”**

She quickly pleaded with him grabbing at his shoulders.

**“They come-! Stay-!”** Goku told her trying to push her into the woods.

**“Goku it’s not- They-they”,** Stumbling to figure out the words she grabbed onto his wrists as he growled and pulled at hers. He growled at her just as the engines stopped, Chi-Chi’s eyes looking at the face of three park rangers on ATVs, their thick jackets, black boots and matching uniforms with the signature ranger hat on their heads. 

A first impression was a man still covered in dry blood holding onto Chi-Chi’s wrists who had just started screaming for help.

“Nooo-!” She tried to tell him as Goku snarled and whirled back to face the challengers.


	5. Crazy

Bright lights and colors were dancing in the back of her head, the euphoria and chaos of the moment had come and gone just as quickly. Chi-Chi found herself floating in what felt like molasses. The thick and slowness of her limbs just drained of their ability to move. 

Her consciousness, stuck between the desire to sleep and the uncertainty of her fate which she could no longer recall. Perhaps she had crossed the line between the dead and the living? Chi-Chi wasn’t entirely sure as to which it was.

As she lingered in the inbetween Chi-Chi began to hear things, sounds that weren’t of nature or the caves she had spent upwards of half a year inside of. 

They were faint, people talking but the words were unintelligible. Doors opening and closing, the hinge had a particular squeak to it as it swung open and closed.

Then came the faint pulsing hum, it was quiet, but she could feel it. Like it was her heartbeat in a way.

_ ‘I’m… alive?’  _ It was a strange thought, but at the time it was the only thing that popped into her head. What else was she supposed to think? Her eyes were met with a blinding white light as they began to open for the first time in a long time. Her eyes shifted slightly as they strained under the burning light. It was almost painful to look at.

She brought up one hand, albeit feeling like it was a hundred pounds. As she did the crinkle of tape tickled her ears. As she blocked out the blinding flash of light, Chi-Chi could begin to make out the outline of her hand, and the long thin plastic tube stretching out from it.  _ ‘I have an I.V. drip?’  _ Then she noticed the white sheets, plastic and aluminum railings. All of the signs were saying that she was in a hospital.

“Guuh.” She groaned as she managed to roll her head away, her eyes focusing and the small gears in her head were beginning to get unclogged in her head and start spinning.

Chi-Chi heard someone else that had been in her room as she pulled herself up. “Oh, seems like my peace and quiet is over.” An elderly woman laughed, her grayed hairs and thin wrinkled complexion didn’t damper the bright smile on her face. Her bed was upright and she was now looking at Chi-Chi.

“Uhh… Wait… What?” Her eyes blinked as she gripped the railing of her bed to look at the other woman.

The elderly woman just chuckled. “Oh don’t worry, dear, I already called for the nurse once you started moving around.”

Just as if summoned a younger woman appeared, “Oh it seems our year long mystery girl is finally waking up.” It might have been in good jest but it sent a bolt right through Chi-Chi’s spine.

“Wait-!” Chi-Chi interrupted, “How long did you say I was missing for?” Hoping that she hadn’t misheard her, that her entire experience hadn’t been some kind of crazy dream or manufactured hallucination. 

The nurse blinked, taken back by Chi-Chi’s snappy response. “You went missing more than half a year ago. It’s a bit incredible that you managed to survive for so long. Especially in that area of Mount Paozu, it’s incredibly treacherous, but I’m sure you had your reasons for what transpired.”

What transpired…  _ ‘Oh God, Goku!’  _ Recalling Goku charging the park rangers before things got hazy. “Where’s Goku?” Her panicked question spiked her heart rate monitor as she pulled herself upwards, she felt herself perspiring just from the effort. 

  
“Who is Goku?” The nurse obviously missing some key details.

“The man I was with, where is he, did something happen to him?” Chi-Chi simply could not bear the thought of something happening to him while she was here unable to do anything or had been unable to prevent it. Even in her weakened state she wouldn’t count that as an excuse for inaction.

She’d brought Goku out into this world, it was paramount to her that she be there and make sure that he was okay. He’d done the same for her without knowing who she was and at risk to himself. There was a debt to be paid and help him.

“I’m sorry I don’t know anything about a Goku, ma’am,” The nurse shook her head, “I just know you were brought here and just that you’d been in the mountains. Anything more than that I just don’t know.” 

She felt herself getting panicked and tried to get up, “I have to find him, I have to find Goku. He won’t know what to do without me, he could hurt someone or get hurt!” She tried to move out from the sheets, but her body was moving even more sluggish than she’d like. 

“Ma’am, you can’t leave in your condition. You need to rest and recover your strength for a few more days. I’m sure your friend is alright.” She was trying to be uplifting, but Chi-Chi knew that couldn’t be further from the truth. Goku was in danger and those around him were even more.

“No-! You don’t understand, I have to find out what happened to him. Goku isn’t-” Her words fell off, how to describe him, she couldn’t just spit out he was a saiyan, a human that evolved underground with his species for who knows how long? That he didn’t know the language, that he was feral and aggressive? “He’s- He’s special and he can’t last without me, please Goku is family to me I have to find out something!” 

The old lady in the room beside her turned down her television. “Oh, help the poor dear, if anything it sounds serious, like this young feral wild man that was captured in that area.”

[***]

Kakarot was pissed, no he was beyond that, he was enraged. His arms were strapped down, a thick vest made of coarse skin and some type of material that glistened and he couldn’t bite through with his teeth.

He had several long bands holding him from moving too much, one tied around his waist, one in the middle of his back and another around his neck. Trying everything within his power to break out but whenever he managed to break one limb free he’d be brought low again. 

The trick or magic that was causing him to lose consciousness was all the more humiliating. Kakarot’s memories were just as muddled as the woman he had been with, unsure as to what had transpired when he had been struck several times by large feathers, the impact had been quick and in his own arrogance had not tried to avoid them. 

He couldn’t even feel them hit but he’d barely made it twenty feet before collapsing, his entire body becoming like thick heavy rocks, unable to hear anything but watch as a dark void enveloped his vision and brought him back to the present. He’d been strapped down to a table when he’d come out of the induced haze….

**_“ Ghhn… where? What has happened?”_ ** _ His rumbling voice quickly became more furious as he pulled at his hands only to find them bound and it wasn’t just one arm, but two. Then his legs and his waist all had things wrapped around them. Kakarot began to struggle. _

_ Yanking at his limbs, kicking at his legs. The saiyan began to make a thunderous racket that carried throughout the entire floor that he was unaware of being around him. The cracking of solid plastic and bending of aluminium as the entire bed he was tied down to bounced and rattled as he actions became more desperate. _

_ Like an animal caged, Kakarot was fighting for survival right now.  _ **_“Get off me-!”_ ** _ He shouted, his entire body bending upwards, his right arm snapped free sending a piece of the bed up and into a section of the wall. _

_ The door was thrown open as several men all wearing white clothes burst into the room. “..... ….. …. ….” The language he spoke was the one used by Chi-Chi, and he did not understand. But as they shoved his arm down he attempted to fight back harder.  _ **_“OFF-! I SAID OFF-!”_ ** _ Kakarot’s fist wrapped around one man’s shirt as they tried to pin him back down. With some effort and limited by his lack of mobility and range the man was sent backwards, falling square on his ass before grabbing some black rock and yelling more intelligible words on it before jumping back on him. _

_ Making the effort to bite, Goku’s open jaw was quickly stuffed with a large foam pad, it inflated making it difficult to even spit out and as he tried to bite down it locked his jaw in place forcing him to breathe through his nose.  _

_ Shoved backwards, Kakarot was unable to grasp the men forcing him down.  _

_ Before he even knew it there were three more, one on each of his legs. One laying across his waist and the first three pinning him down to the bed.  _ **_“I’ll kill you-! I’ll kill you-!”_ ** _ Kakarot’s cries were ignored, as his arm was shoved back into a fresh binding. A thick handcuff attached to the undercarriage, the awkward angle pinning his arm down. _

_ They tried telling him things, but he did not understand. Yet they had nothing to calm him. Subduing him and not killing him, he feared that they had worse plans for him. Then as a- woman? It caused him to freeze, her features with soft brown hair and similar eyes made him freeze for but a moment. In her hands she held a strange device that shined at one end.  _

_ It was a mistake, she touched his arm and then pain-! Kakarot howled again as he felt the streaks of pain course through him. His energy slowly faded, as did his ability to retain consciousness.  _

_ It would not be the last time that he would feel the pain of that object. _

The second time he’d woken up he’d been tied down to a chair, in a similar looking vest to the one he was currently sporting now. Yet it hadn’t been strong enough to hold him as after enough time being stuck down in an uncomfortable thing that had four legs while another creature like Chi-Chi attempted to talk with him.

**_“Kill me and be done with it!”_ ** _ He shouted at the two who had been sitting across from him, a man and a woman. “Please we don’t want to hurt you. We are trying to help understand you.” Yet such a plea was met with Kakarot’s burning yellow eyes. For what good was there in speaking to someone who could not understand you or wish to. _

**_“Where is my woman? What have you done with Milk?”_ ** _ If they wouldn’t kill him perhaps he might have a chance at discovering what had happened to her. There was no recollection of what had occured, but these - things - that were not saiyans were nothing like his people. Chi-Chi clearly appeared to be an outlier. She was nothing like these other creatures. _

_ They tried doing something like she had, showing him pictures and repeating his words but there was no willing participant here. Kakarot had no reason to show any kind of support for these people that humiliated him this way. Being forced into captivity against his will, there was no glorious end for him. _

_ “Calm down, we can’t understand you.” The woman tried broaching some kind of peaceful interaction but the feral man refused.  _

_ Although the term feral was the wrong term, he was indigenous of a bygone era. A person who lived in a different type of world, not some man left in the wilderness, but his background did not allow for it. _

**_“GAHHHH UGHH UGHH RAAGHHH”_ ** _ The saiyan’s guttural screams coming just as he planted his feet and attempted to push himself up.  _

_ The legs of the chair he was standing on buckled, the aluminum frame began to bend as the large leather jacket began to strain and clatter as he shook within its confines. Desperate to remove what held him back. _

Yet once again he was subdued and put to sleep. Slowly they had stopped coming around him, the isolation becoming grating on his mind. Chained to the wall, his new burly jacket keeping him from breaking the others. Large metal plates and banded leather worked to keep even a saiyan’s strength confined.

There was little he could do except pace around and wait for food. It was the only minor comfort he had, the strange mixture tasted good, usually some white mess and yellow or green pellets that he ate with his face. Wariness of letting him have his arms was a safety hazard since it took almost a dozen men to pin him down and drugs to allow them to maintain some level of control.

The hours ticked on as he waited to be fed. 

Yet as he remained passive for the moment the sound of a light squeak came towards his door. Even sealed it didn’t abate even his hearing. It wasn’t unusual to hear that sound, but what came next was something that made him freeze. “He’s in there?”

“Yes, we keep him locked up out of security reasons, we’re still trying to decide what to-”

“So open the damn door, I’ll calm him down. He’s not some madman that needs to be caged.”

“I can open the window, protocols ma’am for-”

“Just open the stupid door, I can handle this.”

“Ma’am I can’t just- Hey what are you-?”

The door lock clicked and the door partially popped open and her face appeared.  **“Goku, you okay?”** Chi-Chi was resting back in a wheelchair, her hands pulling open the door after swiping the keys from the poor aid.

Kakarot almost lost it.  **“Milk! Oh, where have they kept you?”** Relieved he dropped to his knees as Chi-Chi wheeled herself closer as Goku knelt down as far as he could with the heavy chains locking him to the spot. 

“H-Hey ma’am he’s dangerous, don’t-” The aid tried grabbing Chi-Chi as she reached inside, the second he came too close the saiyan bared his fangs and with a lunge snapped at the man. Scaring him back, yet Chi-Chi didn’t react at all.

**“Leave-** Sorry,” Chi-Chi spoke in a common tongue, “I’ll take care of this. I know who he is, I can calm him down now please just go.”

“Miss I just-”

**“GUUAHHHH!”** Kakarot bellowed, his voice almost cracking the glass and causing the poor orderly to nearly wet himself out of fright. 

“ **Okay… you are okay. I am here.”** She then whispered coming closer to him even with her constraints of the wheelchair that helped her move around as her legs weren’t fully capable of supporting her weight. It had been a bit of an endurance run to get herself over to the mental health ward that was about a thousand miles away - figuratively but to Chi-Chi it sure felt like that -  _ ‘If my insurance hadn’t cast me off as dead I could have something better!’  _ Disappear for a year and people think you’re dead, who would’ve guessed. 

**“They hurt you?”** The saiyan’s softer tone showed concern, but also a hidden rage at them having hurt Chi-Chi while he was locked up. No doubt believing that both of them would’ve shared the same fates.

**“No, no, they didn’t hurt me. Goku, this is a place where you get help, it is hard to tell you.”** The missing words for hospital, doctor, mental health care, and psychology probably didn’t have much meaning to someone like Goku who just stared at her.

**“Not seem like help.”** His eyes shifted looking down at her with a pleading look, telling her with his eyes that she understood without his following question. **“Can you help?”** Shifting and jingling the massive vest that was strapped over him.

Instinct was to say ‘of course’ and unlock him, but Chi-Chi knew better. She could trust her Goku, but the people here didn’t and with a loose saiyan she knew that there would probably be more people getting hurt if he wasn’t restrained.

**“I will help-”** His face lit up almost excitedly.  **“But you will have to show others you do no harm.”** Then fell flat before becoming a scowl. 

**“Get me out. I do not like it!”** Repeating his displeasure he didn’t understand how even she would refuse to let him go. Of all people how could she not release him?  _ ‘Why does she not yet trust me? What must I do?’ _

Treading a thin line Chi-Chi knew her first priority was to get him out but she had to make sure that there wouldn’t be any problems. An old saying was simple, _A person is smart and calm, but people are dumb stupid and fearful._ She had to get to the right person first before everyone went about screaming causing more problems.

**“Lower.”** Her hand gestured to his head. With the thick overlapping leather making it harder to hear him speak. He moved to kneel coming close enough for her to reach up and touch his cheek with her palm. Her fingers moving along his skin to behind his ear, softly scratching him.  **“Trust.”** She whispered.

It was the one thing she always had, but Chi-Chi needed it more than ever with him now.  **“I know you do not mean to hurt, but they are afraid.** Humans,  **they are not you, not saiyan.”**

Bringing his head down further Goku relented and laid his head upon her shoulder. The scene unfolding showing the massive wild man being soothed by a woman in a wheelchair. Her soft touches and words were able to gingerly remove the pent up frustration and aggravation for the moment.

Yet as she did so she looked at the keys she, shall we say  _ borrowed,  _ **“Do as I say and you will get out of here. I promise.”** Chi-Chi assured him, looking into his thick obsidian eyes which returned the gaze before after a minute closing them in submission.

Chi-Chi knew she had his trust. She would’ve never been here at all if there wasn’t that deep connection that the two of them had developed after spending month upon month together.  **“Stay calm a little more.”**

Her saiyan said nothing further letting Chi-Chi slide her hands back from his neck and unlock the spin clamp holding him to the floor.  _ ‘Now comes the hard part.’ _

[***]

Chi-Chi now sat herself calmly across the desk from one of the primary physicians in the psych ward. Needless to say most other people and orderlies were ready to rush and subdue Goku but with Chi-Chi barking them down and  _ ‘calmly’  _ explaining the delicate situation they were all in was her only option. 

An older gentleman that probably had more years than hairs on top of his head. No lab coat but just a dress shirt and blue slacks. His slightly thick black framed glasses staring up and over his notes into the angry expression of their wild man. 

Goku lightly pushed her wheelchair as they moved around, she merely directed them with a point he pushed her along with his foot. The act was simple enough and with just how tense everyone was seeing him walking around wasn’t helping her alleviate the stress of everyone in the facility. He’d come in sedated, been bound and sedated for quite awhile until restrained by the strongest restraints on hand was leaving many fearing some type of explosive reaction.

“I know that everyone here is scared right now, but Goku here won’t hurt anyone if you let him leave with me. I can talk to him and am the only one who can speak his language.” Chi-Chi began, Goku remaining upright beside her and glaring daggers into the terrified man. “I can keep him calm and the benefits getting him out of this environment that is stressing him and all of you out can’t be understated.”

The physician swallowed, visibly grabbing some water as he grabbed his files on the wild man originally called John Doe. “S-So you can… speak to him? You are able to understand him?” The guttural speech that they were used to hearing barked at them wasn’t anything they were familiar with, following them trying to speak he had shut down and all he had done from that point forward was eat, sleep, and shit. The latter being the quite heavy volume.

“Yes, I will demonstrate.” She looked to Goku.  **“Squat.”** His golden eyes looked at her before slowly going down into the position. Even lowered as he was, his hair peaked a few inches over Chi-Chi sitting in her wheelchair. 

With some satisfaction Chi-Chi turned her attention back towards the man she was speaking with. “Now I understand you are very apprehensive, if not a little bit terrified, but I assure you that I can keep him well under control. We have been within each other’s company for the past year and if I had any reservations about mine or anyone else's safety I wouldn’t be doing this.”

The administrator swallowed with a slightly shaky hand. “We-Well I-it's not that I don’t believe you… I-we have concerns about him.” He coughed and then averted his gaze from the saiyan who was still boring into him. “How will you care for him? Finances, a facility to look after him, clothing? Are you capable of…” His voice trailed off as Goku took a few steps forward.

_ “ _ **_Stop- you are frightening that one.”_ ** Chi-Chi warned, he paused but didn’t stop his anger.

The man was becoming pale. “If there is a problem then I will call someone to come and help me. But right now caging him isn’t helping you or him. Let me get him out of here and things will go much better.”

Goku slipped another foot forward, his covered face almost touching the desk. The deep heavy bursts of air from his nose making him sound like a wild horse or bull. 

As panicked as the man was, his phone on the desk vibrated. There was a message for him, reading through it quickly his eyes opened slightly. “Ah-W-Well it seems that I no longer have any reasons to keep you.” He said hastily while digging through his pockets for the key to the saiyan’s shackles. Setting it on the desk. “For-Forgive me but I have some business to attend to.” All but running from the room as quickly as he could.

Chi-Chi wondered why the quick 180 in his demeanour but didn’t bother to question it too hard as she wheeled herself over and grabbed the key.  **“You need to be nice. They don’t know you.”** Chi-Chi set about removing the three huge almost padlock-like devices from his back. Each one dropping with a heavy thud on the floor.

**“They annoy me.”** Goku said as the final lock slipped off and he felt her pull at the edges of his bindings. Without wasting another moment Goku all but tore himself out of it. His fingers tearing from the inside with a bit of wiggle room and threw the cumbersome leather harness off of him like it were a leech.

Taking a big whiff of air, Kakarot felt revitalized stretching his muscles and squatting down and up several times as he got his limbs moving.  **“Better.”**

Her saiyan was never one for too many words, however… Chi-Chi had solved one problem only leading her to another.  _ ‘How the hell am I going to get myself home.’  _

Bizarrely someone had already prepared for that. A private cab had been ordered for them and as they exited wearing loan clothes… well she was. Goku had on a pair of white briefs, that was the limit she was able to push him. Considering how pissed off he really was Chi-Chi didn’t bother taking it much further than that. Yet she abandoned the wheel chair as she was carried out by the saiyan. 

The driver said nothing, holding the door open for them, Chi-Chi had to explain to Goku to put her inside and to sit next to him. But he refused to sit like a normal person - not that he was one. He remained squatting on his feet in the large SUV. Acting more like a bird of prey than a wild animal. His eyes flickering around as they moved and stopped. 

Without the luxury of tinted windows Chi-Chi imagined that Goku might have some questions for her, but she held his one hand, her fingers gently rubbing over the back of his hand which seemed to calm him down, but his high alert mode didn’t shift as he moved about with a rigid neck. His body still coiled up and ready to spring into action if there was a possible threat. 

When they arrived, Chi-Chi was back at her ‘home’ , more like a shanty dwelling by comparison to a full scale home. It was a loft, her bottom floor used for storing all of the work she did and collections she had put together during her younger years for display and sale. The upper portion was her home. The large brick building had two wooden barn style doors, thicker than a 2x4. 

Once Chi-Chi - still carried - by Goku was in front of the place the driver left them.  _ ‘I didn’t even tell him where I lived.’  _ It was another one of those strange thoughts that she had. But obviously someone was currently interested in her present situation. 

The doors were unlocked, but it appeared as if it had been done recently as Chi-Chi noted the lack of rust of grit that one would expect after being abandoned for so long.  **“Well this is our new home now.”** Chi-Chi still cradled in Goku’s arms softly patted his cheek. Grabbing the heavy door handle with the other free one she pulled it ajar slightly allowing them to squeeze inside. 

Kakarot was greeted with a very alien sight, one of many he had already experienced today. This strange place Chi-Chi had gone inside of was filled with bones, murals, and other large strange smelling objects that looked like they were animal skin with large cracks in them. Strange symbols and shiny rocks were laid out in front of each one.  **“I’ll tell you later, go over there first.”** Chi-Chi saw Kakarot’s yellow eyes looking all around.

First things first was getting upstairs and into some fresh clothes - her clothes - importantly. Goku carried her up the stairs and when he did Chi-Chi was greeted to a long forgotten but most welcome sight. Her small little home, one that she feared she’d never see again.  **“Set down.”**

Letting her legs touch the ground Chi-Chi kept her balance only by holding onto her saiyan as she lightly staggered. Her legs were still weak, but with a firm grip on Goku’s arm she was able to walk about.  **“I missed this. Oh.. and before I say it this my space.”** The concept of a home was probably a bit too foreign for Goku. He had a space inside of the saiyan mountain he lived in. Though there wasn’t much for personal amenities if anything at all.

**“Strange… Many strange things.”** The saiyan looked around, there were all sorts of bizarre objects and images that already confused the saiyan. 

**“I’ll tell you later. First clothes, second food… and I mean tasty food.”** Chi-Chi led herself towards her cabinet drawing out some clothes. The hospital scrubs had to go, and she stripped out of them, her nudity didn’t matter around Goku who’d seen it all many times before. Chi-Chi put on a baggy black tank top and blue panties. Her saiyan remained looking around at everything until Chi-Chi finished and made her way towards her bed. The small double bed that seemed in rather good condition despite the year alone. Folded up just as how she had left it. “Oh I missed you.” Chi-Chi’s grip on Goku relented as she fell onto the soft bed. 

“Ohhh bed… sheets. Pillows… Mmmh.” It was remarkable how one missed something so basic, even the most basic of mattresses felt so good, even by comparison to a hospital bed this was such a much needed relief. She looked up at Goku and smiled.  **“Come.”** Patting the bed space beside her, even if it wasn’t enough she welcomed sharing the space with him right now. 

Goku put his hand down and slowly crawled over her before laying down on his side. The spongy material made him feel strange,  **“** Bed,  **This is** Bed.” Chi-Chi patted the small space between them.

**“Baahh-edd?”** Goku tried replicating her unfamiliar term, though not entirely correct it wasn’t wrong either. She nodded her head.  **“Bahhead.”**

“Bed.” She told him. Reaching her arms up she gently wrapped her arms around his back and under his neck. Pulling herself closer,  _ ‘After all of it. I’m in my own bed with a living saiyan, not quite the trip I had imagined starting over a year ago. Finding some old drawings or maybe some old bones? Not learning an entire new language and surviving on green muck before escaping the mountain with a living saiyan carrying me to safety.’  _

Shaking her head. “It’s been quite a year.” Smiling though Chi-Chi was glad for the ‘hard’ part to be over. At least by comparison managing a saiyan in the real world would be easier than down in the mountain depths with all sorts of monsters. Her brown eyes looked into the yellow ones staring back into her. “I suppose though I do owe you a little reward.” 

**“Close your eyes.”** She told him, wanting to give her special saiyan something that was more than rewarded at this point. 

With eyes shut Kakarot having been quite the loyal follower up to this point did as instructed. Wondering what she had planned for him, yet in the next few moments he was startled as a pair of warm lips gently pressed over his.


End file.
